Junjou Thérapie
by SlythClover
Summary: (Spoils saisons 1 et 2, surtout Egoist avec un peu de Romantica et Terrorist). Depuis leur déménagement, Nowaki et Hiroki font de leur mieux pour vivre en harmonie. Seulement, l'un en fait un peu trop et l'autre réfléchit un peu trop...Jusqu'à ce que Nowaki suggère qu'ils suivent une thérapie de couple. Att..Attendez...Une thérapie de couple ? N'hésitez pas à poster une review !
1. Chapter 1 : le réveil-matin

_**Bonjour amis lecteurs et écrivains ! **_

_**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à vous et à ceux qui m'ont exprimé leur soutien**, en particulier Druidsorcerer pour la version anglaise, et dont je recommande le fanfic pour les anglophones. _

_**Cette histoire va se dérouler sur plusieurs chapitres. Soyez-en sûrs, je la mènerai à son terme.** Je la mettrai à jour aussi régulièrement que possible (au moins une fois par mois, au plus une fois par semaine), mais en raison d'études à l'étranger pour une durée de 6 mois et d'une incertitude sur la connexion internet que j'aurai durant cette période, je préfère vous prévenir. Je sais à quel point il est frustrant, en tant que lecteur, de rester bloqué, aussi je vous promets encore de faire de mon mieux ! _

_**Pas de résumé,** je préfère vous laisser la surprise, comme dirait Nowaki ;-)_

_**Disclaimer :** devinez la nouvelle, je n'ai pas les droits sur Junjou Romantica :P_

_**Review :** oui, OUI ! Plus sérieusement, les retours sont vraiment importants pour les auteurs, ils permettent de s'améliorer, ils encouragent, donnent de l'inspiration...De plus, je répondrai toujours à vos retours. _

_**Edit du 04/05/13 :** avis aux précédents lecteurs, j'ai enfin pris le temps de corriger la mise en page comme vous me l'avez demandé. **Merci pour vos reviews !**  
_

_Allez, trêve de bavardage, _

_**En espérant que cela vous plaise !**_

**xxxxxxxxx**

Bibip, bibip, bibip, bibip...

Hein, quoi ?

Bibibibip, bibibibip, bibibibip, bibibibip...

Oui, bon, c'est bon, j'arrive...

Bibibibibibibibibibibibibibi bib...

- J'AI DIT, J'ARRIVE !

Saleté de réveil.

Nowaki accourt dans la chambre, en état de choc.

- Hiro-san, ça va ?

- Oui, oui, c'est juste ce % #$_! de réveil, là...

Euh...

Le réveil en question n'est plus sur la table. Soudain, je comprends que ce n'était pas mon cri énervé qui avait fait venir Nowaki.

C'était le fracas du réveil matin en train de s'exploser contre le mur. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je l'avais envoyé valser tellement j'étais en colère.

Flûte. Le troisième en une semaine et nous ne sommes que mercredi.

Nowaki et moi contemplons les pièces éparpillées sur le sol dans un silence religieux. Je suis beaucoup trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Quant à lui, je suppose qu'il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire.

- No...Nowaki...Euh, désolé, j'en rachèterai un ce soir.

- Non, inutile. Désormais, c'est moi qui te réveillerai, d'accord ? Répond Nowaki en souriant.

- Mais...si je m'énerve...

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Et surtout, je ferai en sorte que ton réveil se fasse en douceur, Hiro-san.

Il s'était rapproché du lit tout en parlant. Il s'étend tout près de moi, glissant son souffle de mon cou vers mon front, en effleurant à peine les lèvres, ses grandes mains chaudes dans les cheveux.

- Bonjour, Hiro-san... Voilà, ça t'ira mieux, comme ça ?

- Idiot.

Je détourne le regard pour qu'il ne me voie pas rougir et je serre les dents pour que mon visage ne trahisse pas le plaisir qu'il m'a fait.

- Arrête un peu, ce n'est pas le moment, je vais être en retard !

Nowaki me regarde avec ce sourire bête et affectueux qui m'énerve tant, sans rien dire et sans bouger. Je le repousse pour m'habiller. Il éclate de rire en voyant mon air renfrogné et retourne vers la cuisine.

_J'adore quand tu te comportes comme ça_, voilà ce que son rire veut dire. Tsssss. M'énerve.

N'empêche, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne peux pas continuer à exploser un réveil par jour. Le temps de récupérer de mon trouble, je balaie rapidement les restes de ma victime pour me dépêcher de prendre le petit déjeuner avec Nowaki. Quel régal. Je ne sais pas d'où il tient ça vu que Nowaki a grandi dans un orphelinat, mais c'est vraiment un cuisinier du tonerre. Mon collègue de travail, Miyagi, qui n'arrête pas de me tourmenter, redouble de commentaires sur chacun de mes bentô, sans doute pour mieux dissimuler sa jalousie. Lui-même semble fréquenter quelqu'un, mais jamais il ne sort de bentô à la pause midi.

Nowaki me regarde manger en silence, les baguettes levées. Au bout d'un moment, évidemment je me sens mal à l'aise. Et chez moi, une émotion, quelle qu'elle soit, bonne ou mauvaise, se traduit rapidement par...

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, comme ça ? C'est embarrassant !

...par de l'énervement.

Voilà que je recommence.

- Hiro-san, je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Pfff, il n'y a aucune raison.

Mensonge.

- Depuis que nous avons emménagé ce week-end, tu es à fleur de peau, encore plus que d'habitude.

Je manque de lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais je ravale mon fiel. Après tout, c'est vrai. Je sais très bien comment je suis.

Un professeur qui balance des affaires à ses élèves quand ils ne suivent pas en classe et qui se montre froid envers ses collègues, ce qui me vaut le surnom de "démon" à l'université Mitsuhashi. Un amant silencieux qui répond systématiquement à un geste d'affection par un mouvement de recul, et qui se rétracte immédiatement après avoir lui même tenté un geste tendre.

Comme cette fois où j'avais commandé un bouquet de fleurs pour féliciter Nowaki de sa réussite aux tests préliminaires pour le concours d'entrée de l'université. Dès qu'il est arrivé, rayonnant, les bras chargés de ses fleurs, je lui avais répliqué sans un regard : "idiot, tu es seulement autorisé à passer le concours, inutile de se réjouir pour si peu, c'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses com..."

Heureusement, il ne m'avait pas du tout écouté et avait étouffé le reste de mon discours sentencieux en se jetant dans mes bras.

Et depuis, c'est toujours comme ça. Nowaki ignore mes réponses froides la plupart du temps, car il a compris que mes sourcils froncés, qui me valent des moqueries incessantes de la part Myiagi, ne servent qu'à dissimuler mon embarras et mes émotions. C'est bien le seul à l'avoir compris, et j'aimerais bien savoir comment. Ça a beau faire déjà quatre ans que nous sommes ensemble, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais savoir de Nowaki.

Mais de même que je m'évertue à cacher mes émotions, je me vois mal lui poser des questions trop personnelles. Le fait qu'il soit mon amant ne change rien de la gêne que je peux ressentir à son égard.

Et de son côté, Nowaki est capable de prendre des décisions radicales du jour au lendemain sans me consulter, pour des raisons complètement différentes que celle que je peux imaginer.

Ça a été le cas quand il est parti pendant un an aux Etats-Unis. Il ne savait pas comment me le dire, donc il n'a...rien dit. Une fois là-bas, plus de nouvelles. A cause de ça, j'ai déprimé toute l'année en étant persuadé qu'il m'avait laissé tomber pour une belle Américaine. Du coup, j'ai voulu rompre à son retour mais il a fini par me convaincre, non seulement de rester, mais aussi de le laisser vivre avec moi. Et là, j'ai découvert dans ses affaires une tonne de lettres qu'il m'avait écrites et ne m'avait jamais envoyées...

Du coup, la communication entre nous est toujours ridiculement compliquée. Nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre sur la même longueur d'onde.

Notre emménagement n'est que la dernière preuve de notre maladresse à tous les deux. Nowaki vivait depuis plusieurs années avec moi quand il a décidé de trouver un autre appartement plus spacieux qui serait aussi proche de l'université que de son hôpital. C'est une décision raisonnable et réaliste. Sauf qu'il l'a prise...tout seul et...dans son coin. Pour la deuxième fois, il a pris seul une décision qui nous concernait tous les deux. En tombant par hasard sur le fax du dernier appartement qu'il avait visité, j'ai cru qu'il voulait me quitter pour vivre avec un de ses collègues. Il a fallu que je lui fasse une crise de jalousie pour découvrir le pot aux roses, et m'entendre dire qu'il avait gardé le silence pour me faire une surprise.

Une surprise...Comment peut-on faire une surprise à quelqu'un en lui cachant qu'il va devoir déménager ? Bon sang...

Bref, le malentendu a été dissipé et nous voilà ici, dans cet appartement trois pièces, avec un grande cuisine, une salle de bain et une chambre pour deux, depuis trois jours. Nous pourrions même avoir un animal de compagnie si nous le voulions.

Je me dépêche d'enfiler ma veste pendant que Nowaki ramasse les bols.

- J'y vais, à tout à l'heure !

Alors que je fonce vers le métro...

- HIRO-SAAAAAAAAN

...je manque de tomber dans les escaliers de l'immeuble et me retourne, prêt à exploser.

- Tu as failli me tuer, esp...

- Ton attaché-case, Hiro-san. Tu l'avais oublié.

- Ah...merci...pardon.

Alors que je tends les mains pour le prendre, Nowaki me les saisit et m'attire à lui pour l'embrasser. Devant le palier. Il est fou, on pourrait nous voir !

- Passe une bonne journée, Hiro-san.

Je déboule en nage à l'université, juste à temps pour arriver à l'heure à mon cours avant que tous les étudiants débarquent.

- Hé bien, Kamijou, tu as eu du mal à te lever, ce matin ?

- En quelque sorte, oui.

Miyagi me regarde de côté, aussi moqueur et décontracté que d'habitude, une liasse de papier dans une main, une tasse de café dans l'autre, mégot au coin des lèvres, le menton toujours mal rasé, col de chemise ouvert. La cool attitude incarnée.

Il m'énerve, je sais ce qu'il attend. A contre-coeur, pour calmer mon estomac, j'ouvre enfin mon attaché-case et en sort le bentô que Nowaki me prépare toujours sans que je le lui ai jamais demandé.

- Oooooooooh, l'épouse s'est surpassée aujourd'hui ! s'écrit immédiatement Miyagi en se laissant glisser sur sa chaise roulante.

- Esp...Miyagi-sensei !

Je suis tellement gêné que je n'arrive même pas à lui dire de se mêler de ce qui le regarde.

C'est vrai que Nowaki a fait des merveilles. Le bentô est en trois parties : une salade d'été assaisonée avec des produits frais, des boulettes de poulpe façon takoyaki, et du riz parfumé surmonté d'une prune rouge salée Umeboshi.

Nowaki...tu te donnes tellement de mal pour me faire plaisir...Et moi, qu'est-ce que je t'offre en retour ? Un baiser volé sur le palier.

J'ai dû trahir mes émotions malgré moi, parce que Miyagi me regarde silencieusement, de son air rieur. Cette fois-ci je me fâche.

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, bon sang !

- Mais tu es teeeeellement mignon, je suis content de voir que tout se passe bien pour vous.

Tu parles. Il m'avait dit la même chose juste après que Nowaki lui ai collé une beigne, alors qu'il l'avait surpris en train d'essayer de m'embrasser, le soir où j'avais cru avoir été abandonné par Nowaki. Avant qu'il me fasse une chose pareille, j'étais persuadé qu'il se moquait de moi pour mon homosexualité, alors qu'en fait...

Tiens, puisqu'il est encore plus indiscret que d'habitude, à mon tour, pour changer.

- Et vous, alors, avec votre étudiant ? Vous croyez pouvoir me tourmenter longtemps comme ça ?

Un nuage s'abat sur la tête de Miyagi. Muet comme une tombe, il sort quelque chose de son sac. Un bentô.

- Votre petit ami vous prépare des bentô et vous ne les mangez jamais ?

- Chhhuuut, si jamais il passait par là, il pourrait t'entendre"

"Mais..." mon indignation s'envole quand Myagi ouvre le contenu de la boîte.

Du choux et du riz. Autant de riz que de choux. Une délicate odeur d'alcool vinaigré et de brûlé envahit la pièce.

- Ah, d'accord, désolé.

- Il est plein de bonnes intentions, mais il manque un peu de pratique. Commente le professeur avec légèreté. "Quand nous sommes chez moi, je fais des efforts, mais le midi, je me permets une petite pause dans le boui-boui du coin !"

Sur ce, il remballe le bentô et sort du bureau de son pas élastique.

- A tout à l'heure, Hiro-kun !

Quand je reviens de l'université, ce soir-là, Nowaki n'est pas rentré. Cela ne me surprend pas, ses horaires de médecin sont assez irrégulières ces temps-ci. J'achète de quoi nous faire un dîner dans un convini en lui mettant sa part de côté.

Je m'endors dans notre lit avant son retour.

xxxxxxx

- Bonjour, Hiro-san.

Mon réveil matin est étendu contre moi, son souffle dans mon cou et mes oreilles. Je n'arrive pas à m'énerver contre lui tellement je trouve sa chaleur agréable. Il se dresse un peu plus pour m'embrasser.

- Pourquoi tu es rentré si tard hier soir ?

- Mon bentô t'a plu ?

- Hé, n'évite pas ma question ! Ceci dit, oui, il était très bon.

- Tant mieux alors.

Je sens le lit se redresser tandis que Nowaki se lève.

- Nowaki, tu étais où hier ?

- Ben à l'hôpital, voyons ! Tu sais que j'ai des horaires décalées, en ce moment. Me répond t-il de la cuisine.

Je reste allongé encore une minute, pensif. S'il était à l'hôpital, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit tout de suite ? Mais sans doute que je m'inquiète trop. Si seulement nous avions plus de temps pour nous, je suis sûr que nous nous comprendrions de mieux en mieux.

Je me redresse et me dirige vers la cuisine, prêt pour une nouvelle journée, et cette fois-ci, sans avoir cassé de réveil.

xxxxxxx

Les jours se suivent sans incidents particuliers. Le réveil de Nowaki est une idée de génie. Mais je suis de plus en plus gêné que ce soit toujours lui qui fasse preuve d'inventivité pour renforcer nos liens, entretenir nos moments d'intimité malgré le peu de temps que nous pouvons nous accorder.

Même s'il peut faire preuve parfois d'un peu trop de créativité à mon goût. Un jour, il pourrait recueillir les animaux abandonnés pour nous faire de la compagnie supplémentaire. Et encore plus tard,...Dans un moment d'horreur, je me surprends à l'imaginer débarquant à la maison, en tenant un bébé d'un côté et un bambin de l'autre : "J'ai pensé te faire une surprise, Hiro-san."

Bon sang, il en serait bien capable.

C'est bien connu : d'abord le boulot, puis la vie de couple, puis la maison, le chien et enfin les enfants, non ?

Nous en étions déjà à la maison...

- Hiro-san, tu es libre ce soir ?

On est vendredi. Evidemment que je serai libre.

- Euh, oui, mais le temps de rentrer, il sera environ 19h.

- Parfait alors ! Si on se donne rendez-vous au restaurant habituel, ça fait 18h40, on aura le temps.

Mon cerveau se met à tourner à toute vitesse. Le temps de quoi, exactement ?

- Nowaki?

- Mince, tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut que je file !

Je pars plus tard puisque mon premier cours commence à 9h le vendredi.

- Je t'attends ce soir, Hiro-san.

Il m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue, et je le regarde, perplexe. Il me contemple quelques instants, puis, en m'attirant à lui avec ses grandes mains, il m'embrasse passionnément sur la bouche. Surpris, je n'ai pas le temps de le repousser, et au contraire, je le serre dans mes bras. Quand il me prend comme cela sans prévenir, je suis incapable de résister.

Ses surprises ont parfois du bon, finalement.

- A ce soir.

Je regarde la porte se refermer avec appréhension. Que me prépare t-il exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote dans son coin, encore ?

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une paire de gosses...

xxxxxxx

J'arrive 5 minutes en avance et pourtant Nowaki est déjà là.

Il est plus calme que ce à quoi je me serais attendu. Il était tout excité que j'aie accepté le rendez-vous ce matin, mais là, il se contente de me fixer d'un air inquiet. Il faut dire que je suis assez fatigué de ma semaine, je suppose que ça ce voit.

- Alors, pourquoi tu étais si excité ce matin ?

- Cela fait trois semaines que nous n'avons pas eu une minute à nous. Je suis tellement content qu'on puisse enfin en profiter !

Il s'avance pour me serrer dans ses bras. Mouvement de recul. Nous sommes en pleine rue devant un restaurant bondé. Il se rétracte. Je souris. Alors, même lui aurait des scrupules ? Il se contente de me sourire et de m'accompagner la main derrière le dos.

Quelques moments plus tard, nous sommes attablés tranquillement devant un thé vert et une portion de yaki soba.

Nowaki ne dit rien. Je ne dis rien non plus. Pourtant, quelque chose me tracasse.

- Nowaki, tu as quelque chose à me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il continue d'avaler ses nouilles froides en silence.

- Tu as fait tout un plat de notre rendez-vous de ce soir pour qu'on se retrouve à faire exactement la même chose que d'habitude. Et maintenant, tu ne me dis rien ?

Nowaki avale une gorgée de thé et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Ahem, c'est juste que...J'ai réalisé quelque chose.

Oulà.

- Et...qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- On a du mal à nous trouver du temps pour se voir. Et depuis notre déménagement, tu n'as pas l'air heureux.

La panique m'envahit. On n'est pas très loin du "Chéri, il faut qu'on parle."

- Ca ne fait que cinq jours ! Et puis...

Et puis... le réveil se passe beaucoup mieux. Mais je suis bien trop gêné pour lui dire ça.

- Tu vois, tu ne trouves rien à dire.

Je serre les dents. Ne tire pas des conclusions aussi hâtives, idiot !

- Arrête un peu, je n'ai rien du tout contre notre nouvel appartement ni le fait qu'on habite ensemble. Au contraire, je vois bien à quel point tu te coupes en quatre, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça pour moi.

Le réveil, les bentô, les caresses...Tout cela vient de Nowaki. La seule chose que je lui ai jamais offerte jusqu'ici, c'est mon consentement à accueillir son amour et ses gentillesses. Le pire, c'est que Nowaki lui-même n'exige pas plus de moi. Il souhaite que je sois là pour lui, tout simplement. Même s'il se montre trop impulsif ou possessif parfois.

Comme ce soir-là, au tout début de notre relation, quand Nowaki n'était qu'un étudiant turbulent et intrusif qui s'était invité chez moi sans crier gare.

- Hiroki, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air pâle.

Ce soir-là, Akihiko se tenait devant chez moi. Gêné, je baissais les yeux tandis qu'il m'ébourrifait les cheveux comme il en avait l'habitude et évaluait la température de mon front de son autre main. De ses grandes mains chaudes que j'avais tant de mal à oublier.

Tout d'un coup , je ne voyais plus rien. D'autres grandes mains avaient recouvert mes yeux.

- Excusez-moi, mais je vous prends Hiro-san.

Hein ?

- Désormais, Hiro-san est à moi, et je ne laisserai personne le faire souffrir.

J'ai eu à peine le temps de regarder un Akihiko perplexe entre les doigts de Nowaki quand celui-ci a claqué la porte.

Evidemment, ça a provoqué toute une scène...mais j'ai fini le soir-même dans ses bras. Et c'est comme ça que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble.

Dès le début, notre relation s'annonçait foireuse, balottée entre silences et malentendus.

- Hiro-san ?

- Hein ?

Mince. J'étais tellement absorbé par ce souvenir que j'avais décroché.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

- Hiro-san...je suis inquiet pour nous deux. Tu sais que je t'aime.

Silence. Son regard triste pèse sur moi.

Idiot, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te répondre aussi facilement !

Mais si je ne dis rien...

Rouge comme une pivoine, plongé dans mon verre de sauce, j'ai un mal fou à émettre les sons qu'il attend.

- M...M...Moi aussi...

Il n'en faut pas plus pour illuminer son regard. Rah, mais quel gamin. On a vraiment besoin de se le dire pour le savoir?

- Et pourtant, ce n'est pas facile entre nous.

A qui la faute ? Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'éclipser un an aux Etats-Unis ni chercher un appart en douce !

- Donc, ce que je te propose...

Nous y voilà. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit déjà prêt à fonder une famille, donc il va me parler du chien. Ou du chat. Mais si c'était un poisson rouge, ça me conviendrait vraiment très bien.

Rien ne vient.

- Oui ?

- Ce que je te propose...

Bon sang.

- Nowaki, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le !

- Ce que je te propose...c'est qu'on...c'est que nous...désormais...

Il se tait, crispé par l'embarras.

Non. Impossible. Nowaki veut rompre avec moi ? Lui qui a tout fait pour s'accrocher à moi, à deux reprises ? Impossible. Rigoureusement im-pos-si-ble.

- C'est que nous suivions une thérapie de couple.

...

...

...

Eh ?


	2. Chapter 2 : mon ami Akihiko

_**Bonjour amis lecteurs et écrivains ! **_

_**A Yu-chan si tu es repassé par là pour lire la suite (et fin ;-)) de l'histoire, merci encore pour la review. Excuse-moi d'avoir autant traîné pour faire les corrections ! **_

_**Dernier disclaimer de la série : **évidemment que je ne possède pas les droits de JJ. Par contre, vous allez vite savoir à partir du chapitre suivant quel personnage j'ai inventé ;-)_

_**Les reviews sont à l'écrivain de FanFiction ce que l'absinthe fut aux poètes ! (pardon...)**_

_**Bonne lecture !** _

xxxxxxxxxx

Si seulement je pouvais raconter ça à quelqu'un, ça ferait une bonne blague.

Décidément, même quand je m'attends à tout, il arrive quand même à me surprendre ! En comparaison, c'était presque raisonnable de m'attendre à voir débarquer des gamins.

Non mais je rêve, une thérapie de couple. Une thérapie de couple !

Une _thérapie de couple ! _

Une...

Bon. On se calme.

Enfin, on se calme, c'est vite dit. Depuis qu'il m'a sorti ça, je ne peux plus accepter ni ses réveils en douceur, ni ses bentô. A chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi ou que je goûte à sa cuisine, aussi affectueux soit-il, aussi délicieuse soit-elle, je repense à cette proposition absurde, et ça me mets hors de moi.

Alors forcément, j'ai repris mon sport matinal de lancer de réveil. Nowaki a fini par leur mettre une housse de protection, du coup, ils ne cassent pas forcément dès le premier jour.

Pffff. Quel gamin. Alors, c'est ça, _sa _ solution à _nos _problèmes ? Qu'une tierce personne en blouse blanche se mêle de notre vie privée pour faire le boulot à notre place ? D'autant plus que ce n'est pas donné !

Rien que d'y penser...l'indignation me prend à la gorge.

- Kamijou, il va falloir que tu te calmes.

Je sais !

- Non, Kamijou, cette fois-ci je le pense pour de bon. Je te parle en tant que ton ancien mentor. Tes accès de colère envers tes étudiants n'ont plus grand chose à voir avec leurs compétences, par contre tu vas finir par remettre en question les tiennes.

Bon, j'avoue que d'avoir lancé hier des craies dès qu'un étudiant ouvrait la bouche, c'était _un peu_ exagéré.

- Et puis, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Miyagi-sensei, tout ceci ne vous regarde pas.

- Justement, si, ça me regarde. C'est moi qui t'ai suivi jusqu'ici et qui ai appuyé ta nomination en tant que professeur à l'université. Ça ne fait même pas deux ans que tu enseignes. Si tu te mets à faire n'importe quoi, nous allons en pâtir tous les deux et je n'ai pas du tout envie de mettre ma carrière en péril pour un gamin capr...

Il se fige. Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi. Mettre sa carrière en péril pour un gamin capricieux ? C'est exactement ce qu'il fait avec Shinobu.

- Bref, tu m'as compris.

Tout à fait.

- Miyagi-sensei, je vais très bien et je m'occupe de mes étudiants comme je l'entends. Je fais mon boulot, et ils ont besoin de comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas de la littérature avec moi.

- C'est Usami Akihiko lui-même qui est venu me parler de ton cas.

- _Quoi ?_

- Takahashi Misaki est dans ton cours, je te signale. Ils sont ensemble, tu ne le savais pas ?

Bien sûr que si que je le sais. Qu'Akihiko choisisse le frère cadet a défaut d'avoir l'aîné est si ridicule que j'en ris encore parfois. Encore un coup qu'il m'a fallu encaisser, même si désormais tout ceci est derrière moi.

Derrière moi...

- Et alors ? Pas de traitement de faveur pour les VIP !

- Je sais très bien qu'Usami-sensei est ton ami d'enfance. Il doit comprendre ton fichu caractère mieux que personne, j'imagine...

Faux. Celui qui me comprend mieux que personne, c'est Nowaki. Cet idiot de Nowaki.

- ...et pourtant, même lui pense que tu dépasses les bornes.

- ...

- Si tu ne lui parles pas, attends-toi à en subir les conséquences. Il était assez remonté quand il est venu me voir.

- Vous n'aviez même pas besoin de le dire, je le sais. J'irai lui parler. Demain soir au plus tard.

Miyagi esquisse un sourire.

- Je compte sur toi. Et pense à lâcher du lest par la suite, ou bien tu finiras pas avoir des crampes à force de froncer les sourcils.

xxxxxxxx

J'arrive avec appréhension dans la résidence où loge Akihiko. Bon sang. Ça fait plus de quatre ans qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé, et la dernière fois, c'était quand Nowaki s'était imposé à moi. Un échange de quelques minutes à peine avant que la porte lui claque à la figure.

Cet idiot, ce _crétin_ de Nowaki !

- Bonjour Monsieur, vous désirez ?

- Je suis Kamijou Hiroki, l'ami d'enfance d'Usami Akihiko. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

- Entrez je vous prie, il vous attendait.

Pour qu'Akihiko, qui est toujours empêtré dans ses problèmes de délais, aille jusqu'à attendre quelqu'un...

Un gamin m'ouvre la porte de l'immense loft. Je le reconnais de suite. Takahashi Misaki. Il me reconnaît aussi. Paralysé, il reste planté là, les yeux écarquillés.

Bon sang, un peu de jugeote gamin !

Je le toise de toute ma hauteur. Je déteste les gamins qui n'ont aucun caractère. Rien que tel que les arts martiaux pour ce genre de morveux, et pourtant les traditions se perdent. Décidément, le Japon n'est plus ce qu'il était. Le garçon se rapetisse encore plus, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot intelligible.

- U...U...U...Usagi-s...

- Hiroki.

Une ombre immense obscurcit ma vue. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'Akihiko était si grand. Le gamin en profite pour se blottir derrière lui.

- Entre.

J'entre et m'assoie sur l'un des deux canapés du salon. Juste à côté de Suzuki-san. Les ours en peluche ont toujours eu sa préférence. Je me demande si Akihiko a conservé tous ses jouets dans sa chambre ?

Takahashi en a profité pour s'enfuir à la cuisine. Ça m'embête beaucoup. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour ne pas me douter qu'il va écouter la conversation.

- Est-ce que Takahashi-kun pourrait...

- Il fait ce qu'il veut dans cette maison.

Merde. Akihiko n'a prononcé que quelques mots depuis mon arrivée, mais ils sont aussi tranchants que des katana.

Et ça, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Vraiment pas.

- Jusqu'ici, je ne me suis jamais permis le moindre commentaire sur ton travail ni sur tes capacités que je connais. Tu es un travailleur acharné. Tu ne supportes pas de voir tes étudiants manquer d'enthousiasme et de discipline alors que tu te donnes toi-même autant de mal. C'est largement compréhensible, c'est même courageux.

- Merci.

Silence. J'attends la suite. J'attends son "mais...".

Takahashi nous apporte le thé nerveusement et retourne aussitôt dans la cuisine sous prétexte de préparer le dîner.

Nous sirotons nos thés silencieusement. Toujours rien. Je commence à me sentir vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne dis rien, Hiroki ?

Hein ? C'est à moi de parler ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Tu ne sais pas où je veux en venir -?

Une boule de plomb descend dans mon estomac.

- J'avoue que j'ai été un peu trop dur avec mes élèves ces derniers temps.

- Tu leur balances des craies à la figure quand ils te posent des questions. C'est n'importe quoi. Myagi-sensei est bien d'accord avec moi.

- Je...j'ai...

- Quoiqu'il se passe dans ta vie privée, tu n'as pas à passer ta colère sur tes élèves. Tu ne te souviens pas de l'expression "creuser sa propre tombe" ?

Alors là...Oser me balancer à la figure un de mes rares bons souvenirs d'enfance...C'était notre premier baiser, et voilà ce qu'il en fait ?!

Je me tais, bouillant de frustration, les mains collées contre mon thé brûlant.

- Hiroki...

- Epargne-moi le reste, j'ai compris. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ton précieux petit ami.

- Hiroki-kun.

Je me fige. C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait quand nous étions petits.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Tu parles, tu t'inquiètes pour Takahashi. Tu t'es toujours inquiété pour les Takahashi.

- Mais tu ne me diras rien.

Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te balancer à la figure...

- Myiagi-sensei m'a dit que tu vis avec quelqu'un depuis quelques années ? J'en suis heureux.

A force de serrer ma tasse, j'ai peur de la briser. Ou de la balancer comme je sais si bien le faire.

- Est-ce que c'est le même jeune homme que celui que j'ai vu... ?

- Oui.

- Et...ça se passe bien ?

Bon, maintenant ça suffit.

Je me redresse si vite que je fais sursauter Akihiko.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je ferai plus attention à mes élèves. Remercie Takahashi-kun pour le thé et transmets-lui mes excuses pour l'autre jour.

Akihiko reste assis, les yeux levés vers moi. Ils sont remplis d'inquiétude malgré son faible sourire, je le vois bien. Et ça m'agace encore plus.

- Je le lui dirai s'il n'a pas déjà entendu.

Et alors que je m'avance sur le palier...

- Hiroki.

Je me retourne, main à la poignée.

- N'hésite pas à revenir quand tu en as envie. Je sais que tu as toujours tendance à cogiter dans ton coin.

Je ris.

- C'est toi qui me dit ça ?

- Justement, j'ai Misaki. Et puis...l'équipe d'édition. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux.

Il me sourit en me tenant la porte.

- Comme ça, la prochaine fois que tu déborderas, tu auras une nouvelle cachette.

xxxxxxx

Les cours ne me posent plus de problème, Miyagi est rassuré. Les jours passent. Je n'ai même plus assez d'énergie pour exploser mon réveil contre le mur le matin. Nowaki rentre si tard tous les soirs que je m'endors avant son arrivée, bien que je m'efforce de l'attendre de plus en plus tard. Le lendemain, il part juste après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner, bien que j'essaie de me lever de plus en plus tôt. Si bien que je commence à fatiguer pour de bon. Nowaki et moi vivons sous le même toit mais nous ne nous voyons plus. Je comprends ce que ça veut dire. Et ça me fait mal.

Je suis renvoyé à ma propre solitude.

Cela fait plus de quatre ans que nous sommes ensemble. Nous avons déjà surmonté les pires obstacles : une différence d'âges (bon ok, maintenant que j'y pense ce n'est rien comparé à Miyagi et Shinobu) et surtout de caractères, un an de séparation, des crises de jalousie, un déménagement imprévu. Alors, tout ira bien cette fois encore, n'est-ce pas ?

Nowaki et moi sommes maladroits pour des raisons différentes : Nowaki n'a aucun mal à exprimer ses sentiments pour moi, alors que je suis incapable de les dire clairement à voix haute. Par contre, il n'a aucune conscience de l'impact que pourraient avoir ses actions sur moi, alors que je réfléchis toujours à nous deux avant d'agir. D'ailleurs, trop souvent, je n'agis pas, justement pour cette raison.

Quant à Akihiko...Je croyais que j'avais définitivement tourné la page, mais mon rendez-vous avec lui, la rencontre de ce gamin "extra" ordinaire, a réveillé tous mes vieux souvenirs. D'ailleurs, Akihiko ne s'est certainement pas gêné pour me les rappeler.

_"N'hésite pas à revenir quand tu en as envie. Je sais que tu as toujours tendance à cogiter dans ton coin."_

C'est vrai qu'il me connaît bien. Peut-être même qu'il me comprend mieux que Nowaki. Ou alors disons plutôt qu'il me connaît différemment. Je ne sais plus.

_"Comme ça, la prochaine fois que tu déborderas, tu auras une nouvelle cachette."_

Bon sang, ça y est, j'ai le cafard. J'ai toujours été un garçon ronchon et solitaire, mais toutes les heures passées avec Akihiko sous les arbres où le vert des feuilles se confond si joliment avec le bleu du ciel, dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne, sont les plus sereines de ma vie, et de loin.

xxxxxxxx

- Bonjour, vous désirez ?

- Kamijou Hiroki, le...

- Ah, c'est vous, entrez-je vous prie.

Takahashi a déjà préparé le thé et retourne tranquillement dans sa chambre, bien qu'il ne puisse pas s'empêcher de jeter quelques rapides coups d'oeil en arrière sur le chemin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a l'air contrarié.

- Misaki est un peu surpris que je ne lui aie pas parlé de toi plus tôt..

Je lève la tête. Akihiko s'allume une cigarette de son air indifférent.

- Il n'est quand même pas jaloux ?

- En quelque sorte, si. Que je ne lui parle pas beaucoup de mon passé.

- Tu n'as jamais aimé parler de ton passé.

Akihiko penche la tête en arrière pour souffler la fumée.

- Justement, parlons un peu de toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu as senti que tu allais à nouveau jeter des livres et des craies à la figure alors tu t'es enfui jusqu'ici ?

Finalement, je n'aurais pas dû venir... Mais Akihiko est la seule personne à qui je me suis jamais confié. Et puis, je devrais m'être déjà habitué à ses sarcasmes.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de...de...

On inspire, et on souffle.

- Des... thérapies de couple ?

Akihiko me regarde tranquillement, clope au bec.

- C'est ce que tu envisages avec Kusama-san ?

Rah, il ne peut pas répondre simplement à ma question ?

Hé, mais...

- Comment connais-tu son nom ?

- Miyagi m'a parlé un peu de ce garçon. Je sais aussi qu'il travaille à l'hôpital, mais à part ça...

Enfoiré de Miyagi.

- Donc, toi et Kusama-san, vous voulez entrer en thérapie ?

- Non, non, je te pose simplement la question, comme ça.

- Mmmh...C'est un bon filon pour mes futurs romans. A creuser.

- Akihiko !

- Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur le sujet, tu sais à quel point j'aime les médecins. Mais...

- Mais ?

- ...ton petit-ami, lui, est médecin, je te rappelle. Je suppose qu'il est le mieux placé pour te renseigner, et qu'il ne t'a pas suggéré cette solution par gaîté de coeur.

Comment as-t'il deviné que c'était Nowaki qui a pris cette initiative ?

- Parce que je te connais et que c'est lui le plus possessif dans le couple, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir il y a quatre moi, tu es un vrai livre ouvert, Hiroki, tu le sais, ça ?

Insupportable. Je me lève. Akihiko me regarde de son air moqueur. Affalé sur le canapé, cigarette au coin de la bouche, col ouvert et yeux rieurs, on dirait vraiment Miyagi.

- M...Merci pour le thé.

xxxxxxx

Quand je rentre ce soir-là, bien sûr, Nowaki n'est pas là. Peut importe. Je l'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. On ne va pas continuer comme ça à s'éviter éternellement, sinon...ça voudra dire que...

Bon sang. Après avoir tenté de rompre avec lui et après qu'il se soit accroché à moi à deux reprises, je réalise que je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans lui.

Et pourtant, notre relation se trouve une fois de plus dans l'impasse.

Alors, quoi faire ?

_"...ton petit-ami, lui, est médecin, je te rappelle. Je suppose qu'il est le mieux placé pour te renseigner, et qu'il ne t'a pas suggéré cette solution par gaîté de coeur."_

Sacré Akihiko. Il a beau être toujours perdu dans son monde, il n'est pas l'un des plus brillants ressortissants de l'université Teito pour rien. Toujours aussi perspicace.

Et observateur : "_c'est lui le plus possessif dans le couple, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir il y a quatre ans."_

C'est vrai. En tout cas, c'est celui qui le montre le plus ouvertement. Mais mes pensées reviennent à la première remarque d'Akihiko.

_"...ton petit-ami, lui, est médecin..."_

Je n'avais pas du tout fait le rapprochement. Pourtant, maintenant, l'évidence me saute aux yeux. J'étais tellement obnubilé par nos problèmes de couple que je n'y avais même pas pensé.

Nowaki est un médecin, qui plus est, spécialisé dans la puériculture et les maladies infantiles. Enfin, il a bientôt fini sa formation. Evidemment qu'il a des notions solides en psychologie, et qu'il possède, grâce à son réseau professionel, quelques bonnes références dans la plupart des disciplines médicales.

De plus, il tient vraiment à ce que nous restions ensemble - moi aussi.

Il sait que nous rencontrons dans notre couple des problèmes que nous ne parvenons pas à surmonter - moi aussi.

De là, il s'est naturellement posé la question : existerait-il une solution "médicale"à nos problèmes de couple ?

Enfin, il est vrai que nous formons un couple très isolé. De mon côté, je fais le minimum vital pour entretenir les liens familiaux, au cas où j'en aurais besoin un jour. Quand une famille ne peut rien savoir au sujet de votre vie amoureuse, forcément les discussions sont limitées. Quant à Nowaki, enfant abandonné dès la naissance, dont le nom informe simplement de la météo qu'il faisait le jour où on l'a retrouvé, n'a pas de famille. Bien que très sociable, il n'a pas de véritables amis non plus, en dehors de ses collègues et anciens camarades de promotion.

Je réalise que les taquineries de Miyagi à notre sujet ne sont pour lui qu'un moyen détourné de nous faire sortir de notre isolement. De même, Akihiko l'a compris, bien qu'il ait fallu que son précieux Takahashi soit impliqué pour qu'il intervienne.

Je frissonne. Je réalise aussi que c'est la première fois que j'essaie de me mettre dans la peau de Nowaki pour comprendre comment il fonctionne.

Nous ne communiquons ni entre nous, ni autour de nous. Et pourtant, nous voulons absolument rester ensemble. Nowaki m'a proposé une solution, et bien qu'il ait réfléchi dans son coin une fois de plus, je réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il me demande mon avis. S'il avait fait comme les dernières fois, il m'aurait donné rendez-vous à la première consultation plutôt qu'au restaurant.

Alors, à partir de là, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?


	3. Chapter 3 : premier round

_**Bonsoir chers amis lecteurs et écrivains ! **_

_**Le chapitre 3 est déjà là, mais les autres prendront peut-être plus de temps pour les raisons que je vous ai déjà données. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je fais de mon mieux ^^**_

_**N'hésitez pas à poster, tout est pris en compte, et cela va m'aider à progresser ! Et me donner des ailes pour vous faire plaisir :-)**_

_**Warning : une scène érotique en perspective ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

xxxxxxxxxx

- Nowaki. On s'en va.

- Hiro-san, calme toi un peu.

- On s'en va je te dis !

- Chut, on va t'entendre.

- Justement !

- Hiro-san !

Depuis tout à l'heure, un vieux couple aigri qui a eu l'audace de s'asseoir juste en face de nous nous dévisage d'un air si réprobateur que je commence à avoir vraiment les nerfs.

D'un coup sec, je lance aux deux mégères mon regard le plus meurtrier, l'attaque spéciale que je réserve d'habitude aux élèves qui envoient des SMS en cours.

Les deux vieux tressaillent et plongent leur regard dans leurs orteils.

Ça fait si longtemps que Nowaki et moi vivons dans notre petite bulle que j'avais complètement oublié pourquoi nous évitions les contacts extérieurs, justement. Autant le Japon n'est plus ce qu'il était, autant j'aimerais qu'il évolue sur certains points.

Bref. Si les grands-parents pouvaient arrêter leur cirque...Occupez-vous plutôt de votre couple, bon sang !

Nowaki n'est pas rassuré, et il a raison.

Mon aura démoniaque grandit...grandit...

- Calme-toi, Hiro-san.

Redis-le encore une fois et je vais _vraiment_ m'énerver. Il ne voit donc pas les éclairs au-dessus de ma tête ?

- Hir...

- Bonjour. C'est à vous je crois ?

Sauvé par le gong. Une femme en tailleur nous ouvre la porte. Nowaki ne le saura jamais mais il a vraiment eu chaud cette fois-ci.

Nous la saluons.

- Kusama Nowaki, enchanté, répond immédiatement Nowaki, "nous avons rendez-vous avec Hito-sensei."

La jeune femme rit poliment.

Elle porte une agrafe à sa veste de tailleur. HITO MAYUMI.

- Je _suis_ Hito-sensei. Hito Mayumi, enchantée. Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne vois aucune raison de porter une blouse blanche en dehors de l'hôpital. J'espère que cela vous convient.

J'avoue que cela me met toujours mal à l'aise quand un médecin qui n'est pas directement en contact avec les patients porte une blouse blanche, simplement pour le plaisir d'afficher son statut. C'est très intelligent de la part de cette femme d'avoir pris le contre-pied. Nowaki avait raison à son sujet. Y compris dans un tout autre domaine, d'ailleurs...

Tout homo que je sois, je la trouve bien mignonne.

Je vois bien que Nowaki n'est pas indifférent non plus.

Mais pas question de trahir quoi que ce soit. La situation est déjà assez embarassante comme ça.

Par contre, quelque chose me dérange...J'espère bien que _nous_, nous lui convenons.

Hito-sensei nous regarde alternativement, comme si elle un peu surprise. Pourtant, elle devrait savoir dès le départ que nous étions deux hommes, non ? Je veux dire, si nous nous appelions Hiromi et Rem, prénoms aussi bien portés par des hommes que des femmes, j'aurais compris qu'elle ne se soit pas posé la question.

Alors que Nowaki et Hiroki sont des prénoms exclusivement masculins. Soit elle manque cruellement d'expérience, soit sa secrétaire n'a pas pris la peine de la prévenir. Dans tous les cas, elle ne devrait même pas se permettre la moindre réaction.

Nowaki tressaille en voyant ma tête. Hito-sensei semble hésitante, comme si elle se trouvait en présence d'un animal apparemment inoffensif mais potentiellement belliqueux.

- Et...vous êtes...euh...

Je me renfrogne encore davantage et me baisse plus bas que nécessaire pour dissimuler autant que possible mon irritation.

- Kamijou Hiroki, professeur de lettres à l'université Mitsuhashi, enchanté de vous connaître.

Hito-sensei reste sans réaction, perplexe. Elle cache son embarras avec un sourire crispé et se tourne rapidement vers Nowaki.

J'aurais peut-être pu faire un effort pour paraître un peu moins froid, tout de même. Ridicule. Je chasse immédiatement cette pensée de mon esprit.

Nowaki semble aussi gêné que Hito-sensei et lui sourit nerveusement.

- Eh bien, si nous nous rendions dans mon bureau ?

Elle pivote gracieusement sur ses talons tandis que nous lui emboîtons le pas.

Ça promet.

xxxxxxx

Silence embarassé. Nowaki n'essaie pas de me calmer. C'est bien, il a compris.

Yeux baissés, je finis par ouvrir la bouche.

- On en est à combien, là ? 5, 6 ?

- Euh, c'était la sixième je crois.

- Ben voyons.

- Tu as bien entendu ce que nous a dit Tsumori-senpai.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment pris la peine de l'écouter.

Tsumori-senpai, comme il dit, est son collègue de travail à l'hôpital. Le fait même de parler de lui m'hérisse encore davantage si toutefois c'est possible.

Ce type s'est vraiment payé ma tête. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il était chez moi avec Nowaki. Tous les deux allongés à moitié nus à même le sol. Le pire, c'est que loin de vouloir dissiper le malentendu les jours suivants, il a pris un malin plaisir à exciter ma jalousie à grand renfort de regards en coin, de sarcasmes et de sous-entendus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette littéralement au cou de Nowaki sous mes yeux, sur leur lieu de travail. Il s'est ensuite tourné vers moi pour me rire au nez. Pour couronner le tout, c'est lui qui m'a annoncé que Nowaki souhaitait déménager alors que je n'étais même pas au courant. Bien sûr, il n'a surtout pas précisé que Nowaki voulait déménager _avec moi_.

Résultat : il s'est pris mon poing sur la figure -ou plutôt, le sac de rechange de Nowaki- et je me suis enfui de l'hôpital en courant. Ce n'est qu'après cette énième crise de jalousie que Nowaki m'a couru après et m'a tout expliqué.

Conclusion, bon ami de Nowaki ou non, je ne peux pas le sentir.

Manque de chance, c'est un thérapeute. Autrement dit, la meilleure personne vers laquelle se tourner quand on s'appelle Nowaki et qu'on cherche une bonne référence dans le domaine.

- Il a dit que cela prendrait du temps de trouver quelqu'un qui nous convient. Et qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à dire non dès le premier rendez-vous avant que les choses se gâtent.

- Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps avec un pervers, deux homophobes, une hystérique, un gamin naïf et une...une... une mijaurée!

Voilà qui résume à mon sens l'ensemble des rendez-vous de ces deux dernières semaines.

- Enfin, comparée aux autres, Hito-sensei n'est pas _si _mal !

- Je veux bien te croire, tu la dévorais des yeux.

- Hiro-san !

Ben quoi, c'est vrai après tout. Il faut savoir ce qu'il veut.

- Hiro-san, réponds-moi franchement. Pendant tout l'entretien, tu as à peine ouvert la bouche. Comme aux autres rendez-vous, d'ailleurs. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas cette fois-ci ?

Je me mure dans le silence. De tous les médecins que nous avons rencontrés, Hito-sensei est celle qui m'a fait la meilleure impression, et de loin. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous entraîne dans son bureau.

Le bureau nous a plu à nous deux. Rien à voir avec les salles aseptisées d'un blanc immaculé qui rappellent l'hôpital, et dont les meubles aux lignes épurées semblent sortis tout droit de la Matrice.

Rien de tout ça ici. L'ensemble est doux et chaleureux.

Les couleurs de ce bureau se déclinent dans différents tons bleus et verts, avec un bureau en bois laqué et sa chaise assortie, une table basse en verre entourée de trois fauteuils brun clair, sur lequel repose un service à thé. Une douce odeur de bois de santal flotte dans la pièce.

En fait, la quiétude de l'endroit m'a même fait un léger choc. La façon dont les tons de bleus et de verts des murs et des différents objets de la pièce se mêlent entre eux, s'harmonisent avec les meubles en bois, m'a rappelé douloureusement cette époque bénie de mon enfance où nous nous cachions sous les arbres, Akihiko et moi.

Hito-sensei nous a désigné deux fauteuils bruns côte à côte, puis elle s'est assise sur le troisième, en face de nous, en prenant bien soin d'ajuster discrètement sa jupe.

- Bon, j'imagine que si vous êtes tous les deux ici, c'est que vous vous souciez tous les deux de votre couple. C'est très positif. Ça veut dire que vous tenez chacun à l'autre et que vous voulez trouver une solution ensemble.

Je me suis raidi, agacé par ces paroles creuses. Merci de nous expliquer pourquoi nous sommes là.

Nowaki lui, a été tout de suite enthousiaste.

- C'est-à-dire que ça fait déjà quatre ans, mais nous avons...comment dire...nous avons encore du mal à...

Il a jeté un coup d'oeil inquiet dans ma direction, comme pour me demander de l'aide. Il pouvait toujours courir, j'avais déjà bien du mal à garder mon sang-froid.

Ce fut Hito-sensei qui termina sa phrase.

- ...à vous comprendre. A communiquer.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Elle s'était penchée légèrement en avant pour nous servir le thé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer son col entrouvert. Visiblement, Nowaki non plus. Puis il a croisé mon regard et nous avons aussitôt tourné la tête, les joues en feu.

Bon sang, si on commence à virer de bord pour la même personne, qui est censée nous aider à résoudre nos problèmes de couple, en plus...

Ainsi, à la première vague de nostalgie soulevée par les couleurs du bureau s'est ajoutée une nouvelle fois la peur de perdre Nowaki. Mes deux talons d'Achille dans notre relation.

- Kamijou-san, qu'auriez-vous à dire là-dessus ?

Retour au moment présent. Nowaki fulmine devant moi.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te lever et sortir à ce moment-là !

- Parce que je n'avais rien à dire et que ses questions me donnaient envie de vomir !

L'ombre de Nowaki devient menaçante. La tornade se réveille. Je sens même la brise souffler dans mes cheveux.

- A quoi ça sert que nous faisions tout ça si c'est pour partir au beau milieu sans explication ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Tu as bien vu comment ça s'est passé après !

Le vent souffle encore plus fort autour de Nowaki. Je le contemple ahuri. D'habitude, c'est moi qui fait peur à tout le monde avec mon aura démoniaque !

Elle avait commencé par demander à chacun de nous de choisir et de décrire les situations qui, selon nous, illustraient le mieux nos problèmes de couple.

D'une seule voix, nous avions répondu l'année d'étude de Nowaki aux Etats-Unis et le déménagement.

Par contre, quant il a fallu passer au récit des évènements...

- J'avais prévenu Hiro-san depuis un moment mais il était resté sans réaction. Alors j'ai continué à organiser mon voyage et je le lui ai rappelé mon départ quelques jours avant de m'envoler pour les Etats-Unis.

J'ai grommelé entre mes dents.

- Tu ne m'as _pas_ prévenu.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'avais pas écouté.

- Ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?A enchaîné précipitamment Hito-sensei.

- Une fois sur place, je me sentais terriblement seul sans Hiro-san. Alors j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied non seulement pour ne pas sombrer dans la déprime, mais aussi et surtout pour finir mon cursus le plus vite possible. Je l'ai fini en un an au lieu de deux.

- C'est remarquable.

J'ai réagi au quart de tour.

- Ce qu'oublie de dire ce modeste jeune homme, c'est que durant toute cette année, je n'ai pas eu la moindre nouvelle, rien. Aussi belles qu'aient été ses intentions, j'ai fini par croire qu'il m'avait complètement laissé tomber.

- Tu sais très bien toutes les lettres que je t'ai écrites ! Tu les as chez toi, je te rappelle !

Est tombé ensuite un silence embarassé. Hito-sensei nous a regardé alternativement, perplexe.

- Des lettres ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit que vous n'aviez rien reçu, Kamijou-san ?

J'avais explosé.

- Parce que je n'ai _rien_ reçu ! Il a toujours renoncé à les poster à la dernière minute ! Je les ai lues chez moi après son emménagement ! Je suis tombé dessus par hasard en rangeant ses affaires.

- Bon sang, je t'avais déjà dit que si je te les postais, j'allais vouloir rentrer immédiatement !

- Alors, reprit Hito-sensei, "pourquoi les avez-vous gardées, Kusama-san ?

- Parce que...

- Allez, vas-y. Ose.

- Oui ?

Yeux baissés, rouge comme une pivoine, Nowaki n'arrivait plus à continuer.

Vu comme ça, j'ai trouvé qu'il me ressemblait beaucoup. En fait, c'était même troublant.

En le voyant rougir, se raidir, se rapetisser, le regard tendu, pendant que son interlocuteur attendait sa réponse, j'ai réalisé à quel point je devais être énervant en me comportant comme ça. Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à faire autrement.

Alors que lui, il est quand même parvenu à surmonter sa timidité. Il a toujours réussi à exprimer ses sentiments à voix haute. Moi pas.

- Parce que...parce qu'il y avait le nom d'Hiro-san écrit dessus.

J'aurais juré voir les épaules Hito-sensei se relâcher légèrement à ce moment-là. Elle semblait avoir retenu sa respiration tout le temps que Nowaki avait hésité.

- Cette situation est remarquable. Parlez-moi maintenant de votre déménagement.

Et là, les choses ont dérapé très vite.

Je plonge la tête dans les mains.

- A quoi ça nous a mené, je te le demande. Nous n'avons fait que déterrer des vieilles querelles et répété ce que nous nous sommes déjà dits. Nous n'avons fait que nous rejeter la faute l'un sur l'autre. C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par m'en aller.

- Si nous sommes revenus là-dessus, ça veut dire que ce n'est toujours pas réglé. Nous devons être patients. Avoir confiance.

Confiance. Exactement ce qui me fait défaut.

Nowaki s'assoit à côté de moi. Il me caresse les cheveux. Il sait à quel point ce geste a le don de m'apaiser. Il sait que s'il me fait ça, je ne _peux pas_ lui résister. Résister à ses grandes mains chaudes. Il me prend doucement le menton pour m'embrasser.

- Arrête, Nowaki, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Je t'aime.

- Nowaki !

- Je t'aime, Hiro-san.

- Att..Nowaki...

- Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi.

Moi non plus...Mais je n'arriverai jamais à le lui dire. Il suffit que je me laisse faire. C'est cela, ma réponse.

Il glisse sa main sous ma chemise en me maintenant la tête avec l'autre, pour continuer à m'embrasser. Je l'embrasse en retour, en glissant ma langue entre ses lèvres. Je m'accroche à lui pour ne pas tomber tandis que sa main libre continue son exploration. Il me porte presque vers notre chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il est énervant à être plus grand et plus fort que moi. Pour un homme, c'est vraiment vexant.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Ses baisers deviennent plus fougeux. Il baisse mon pantalon tandis que je déboutonne sa chemise. Il m'allonge sur le lit pour déboutonner la mienne. A ce stade, nu contre lui, je suis complètement emporté.

- Ah...

- Je t'aime.

- Nowaki !

Il me martèle ces mots comme pour s'y accrocher. C'est à peine si je peux prononcer son nom, tellement il me couvre de baisers.

- No...wa...ki...

- Je t'aime...Je t'aime...!

Arrête de le répéter, je vais devenir fou.

Il retire son jean et me caresse le creux du cou avec sa langue. Puis il arrive à la poitrine, dont il mordille les seins, au plexus, au ventre, puis encore plus bas. Il écarte davantage mes jambes.

- Argh !

Je me dégage.

- Non...pas besoin...vas-y...Argh !

Je gémis à la fois de douleur et de plaisir tellement je suis excité. S'il ne se dépêche pas...

Il se redresse. Il me contemple de ses yeux voilés.

- Hiro-san, j'y vais.

Je suis déjà si dur que le simple contact de sa peau contre la mienne me fait gémir de douleur. Complètement nu, il s'allonge contre moi et saisit mes hanches. Je serre les dents et m'accroche aux draps de toutes mes forces pour me retenir. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine alors que ça n'a même pas encore commencé.

Il m'emporte avec lui comme une lame d'eau. Entraîné par le courant, je dois lutter pour reprendre mon souffle, chaque poussée m'emporte plus loin, plus vite.

- Nowaki...je ne peux plus...je vais...

Je vais me noyer.

Ma tête se jette en arrière, mes hanches se soulèvent...Mon corps est tellement crispé que je m'étire dans tous les sens, comme pour trouver refuge sous la tempête.

Une vague.

- Ha !

Reflux.

Une autre.

- HA !

Reflux.

- No...NOWAKI !

La dernière vague m'emporte et s'écroule contre moi en même temps que Nowaki qui s'affaisse contre mon épaule. Haletant, je sens son souffle dans mon cou, synchronisé avec le mien. Nos poitrines battent au même rythme, les pulsations de notre sang nous viennent du même coeur.

Depuis combien de temps n'avions nous pas fait l'amour ? Deux semaines, trois semaines...

...Un mois ?!

- Nowaki.

Sa tête se redresse juste assez pour qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux, toujours allongé contre moi.

- Oui ?

- On...on devrait faire ça plus souvent.

Il éclate de rire. Rah, il sait ce que ça m'a coûté de dire une chose pareille ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

Il se calme, et pose un baiser sur mon front.

- Mais non, je suis heureux, c'est tout. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux quand tu arrives à me dire ces choses-là.

Il me serre contre lui. Je fais de même. Nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

xxxxxxxxx

Une délicieuse odeur de riz et de grillade me réveille. J'entends des bruits de friture venant de la cuisine et une voix qui fredonne avec légèreté.

Je me redresse pour regarder l'heure.

- Aïe !

Mes hanches. Mon dos.

Enfoiré de Nowaki.

- Aïeuh ! Bon sang.

Hein ?

- Bon sang !

13h00 ! Ah mais...on est samedi...Ouf.

Je me redresse si vite que j'oublie mon dos.

- Ouille, bordel !

- Hiro-san ? Ça va ?

A ton avis, andouille ?

- Je...ça va, j'arrive !

Allez, un, deux...

- Aïe !

...trois ! Je me lève...

Et retombe.

La vache. On n'a vraiment pas fait semblant. ,

- Hiro-san, je viens !

- J'ai dit, ça va, j'arrive ! Ne t'avise pas de venir !

Allez, courage. Un, deux...

Cette fois-ci, en serrant les dents, je reste debout. Bien.

J'entre dans la cuisine en peignoir après une bonne douche et m'assoie sur une chaise...

- Aïe !

...Avec précaution.

Je vais mettre le week-end à m'en remettre. Bon sang.

Quand je pense qu'il nous a fallu voir un psy pour redécouvrir que le sexe reste le meilleur remède aux problèmes de couple...

- Nowaki. Je veux bien qu'on reprenne rendez-vous avec Hito-sensei.

Il me regarde par-dessus son bol, le visage serein, le regard pétillant.

- Je suis bien d'accord.


	4. Chapter 4 : rêves

_**Bonjour amis lecteurs et écrivains ! **_

_**Edit du 04/05/13 (dernier rappel de la série) : modifications effectuées !**_

_**N'hésitez donc pas, comme toujours, à poster,** je vous répondrai et prendrai toujours volontiers en compte vos remarques et commentaires ! Sachez aussi que les idées et suggestions sont les bienvenues :-)_

_**Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture !** _

xxxxxxxxxx

Je cours sous la pluie, au bord des larmes. Mais je ne pleurerai pas, surtout pour une raison aussi ridicule. Déjà, les hommes ne pleurent pas, et surtout pas en public. Ensuite, qui oserait pleurer sur son sort parce qu'il s'est infligé trop de travail ?

Je cours comme un fou malgré la pluie et ma tenue de kendo qui devient de plus en plus lourde. L'angoisse et la frustration disparaissent pour laisser place à l'impatience.

L'impatience de le revoir.

J'arrive ruisselant de pluie, grelottant sous mon hakama trempé. Avec un temps pareil, la cachette a perdu beaucoup de son charme, mais je m'en fiche.

Je me précipite vers son arbre favori.

- Salut, Akihi...

Il n'est pas là. Je me fige, muet de stupeur.

A sa place se trouve un autre petit garçon.

- Salut, Hiro-san.

Je me mets sur la défensive, sans parvenir à cacher ma déception.

- Tu n'es pas Akihiko.

- Il n'a pas pu venir. Il est avec Takahashi-kun.

- Takahashi...Takahiro ?

- Evidemment, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

- Mais...mais...

- Je lui ai demandé la permission de venir à sa place. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait une bonne surprise.

Le petit garçon se lève et s'approche de moi. Je remarque qu'il est sec malgré la pluie qui tombe autour de nous.

- Tu es trempé. Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes comme ça.

Il s'approche encore. Il me sert dans ses bras.

- Mais...qu'est-ce que...

Ses mains sont chaudes. Je n'ai plus froid. Il sèche mes vêtements. La pluie ne tombe même plus sur nous.

- Comment tu...

- Akihiko ne peut pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais...

- Tu n'as plus besoin de lui, Hiro-san. Je suis là. Moi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

- Tu...Tu es...

Le petit garçon m'embrasse. Exactement comme Akihiko ce jour-là.

- Je t'aime, Hiro-san.

Je ne peux rien dire, muet de stupeur. Je suis complètement sec et je n'ai plus du tout froid.

- Je...je...je...

- Dis-le moi, Hiro-san. Rien qu'une fois. S'il te plaît. Promis, je ne le dirai à personne.

- Je...

Le petit garçon me regarde, triste et interrogateur.

- Hiro-san ?

Je lutte, crispé, les yeux plissés par la honte et l'appréhension.

- Je t'...

- HIRO-SAN !

...

...

- Je t'...Euh, hein, quoi ?

Un rêve. Un stupide rêve. Nowaki se tient accroupi devant moi, ses mains sur mes épaules, sans doute pour me secouer.

Il fait noir. Je me suis endormi sur le canapé en attendant, pour une fois, que Nowaki rentre de l'hôpital.

- Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes comme ça.

Je sursaute, tellement la phrase m'est familière.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher.

- Ou..Oui, tu as raison...Toi aussi...

Nowaki me sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

Suis-je encore en train de rêver ou pas ? J'ai du mal à le savoir, les situations sont si similaires...

Un peu hésitant, je m'avance devant Nowaki. Timidement, je l'embrasse. Surpris, il me prend dans ses bras. Je sens ses grandes mains chaudes dans mon dos. Je ne suis pas dans un rêve. Tout cela est bien réel.

Je mets fin au baiser et baisse les yeux pour cacher mon embarras.

- Hi...Hiro-san ?

- Ce...ce n'est rien...Bonne nuit.

Je me dégage doucement de son étreinte et marche vers la chambre. Nowaki m'emboîte le pas.

- Au fait, tu disais quoi, tout à l'heure ?

- Hein ?

- Dans ton sommeil. Tu bégayais quelque chose, mais je n'ai compris que "je".

Les joues en feu, j'accélère le pas et me précipite dans la chambre.

- Je ne me souviens plus du rêve, désolé. J'ai trop sommeil de toute façon. Bonne nuit.

xxxxxxxxx

Les jours suivants, je suis encore perturbé par ce rêve. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'accroche autant au souvenir d'Akihiko ? Pourquoi, alors que lui-même ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi ? Et surtout, pourquoi_ maintenant_, plus de quatre ans après ma première rencontre avec Nowaki, alors que nous nous aimons malgré nos différences, et que nous faisons justement tout pour les surmonter ?

Cette Hito-sensei. C'est à cause d'elle, j'en suis sûre. Avec son bureau qui m'a réveillé ces vieux souvenirs, et ses questions qui nous ont fait déballer nos anciennes querelles, à Nowaki et moi.

N'empêche, quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé après...

- Hé bien, Kamijou, tu m'as l'air bien rêveur !

Miyagi me sort de mes pensées avec son ton moqueur. Je me rends compte que j'ai dû rester cinq bonnes minutes sans bouger devant le rayonnage de notre bureau.

Je me renfrogne.

- Pas du tout. Je suis en train de chercher un recueil de Basshô et je n'arrive toujours pas à retrouver la main dessus.

- Alors, c'est sûrement moi qui l'ai.

Basshô est le poète et peut-être même l'écrivain favori de Miyagi. Tous les ouvrages de Basshô du bureau sont les siens, les autres sont sans doute chez lui. Je savais que si je disais ça, il me répondrai du tac au tac.

- Tu peux me donner les références ? J'en ai repris plusieurs.

Et zut. J'espérais qu'il me tendrai un ouvrage en me demandant si c'était bien celui-là que je cherchais.

Confus, je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues.

- Euh, et bien...

- J'adore quand tu essaies de mentir, tu es tellement mignon, Hiro-kun...

- Miyagi-sensei ! Mon nom est Kamijou Hiroyuki, Ka-mi-jou ! Ensuite...

- Oui, oui, oui. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être dans la lune à la pause midi, tu sais.

Miyagi me lance un "à tout à l'heure !" moqueur et sort du bureau, son sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Rouge d'embarras, je prends un recueil au hasard et me rassois à mon bureau. Je mangerai plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois me calmer.

J'ouvre le livre au hasard et tombe sur le haïku suivant :

_se faire saucer par la pluie d'hiver  
sans __kasa_,  
eh bien, eh bien ! 

Pfff...Même la littérature, censée être ma meilleure amie, me renvoie d'un ton moqueur à mes problèmes. A ce qui me dérange.

Dans ce rêve, j'étais trempé par la pluie, et bien que je sois venu pour Akihiko, il n'était pas là.

Eh bien, eh bien...C'est Nowaki qui m'a protégé de l'eau et du froid.

Au point que je me suis senti complètement à l'abri, réchauffé dans sa chaleur. Au point que, au moins en rêve, j'aurais pu lui dire de moi-même, une deuxième fois, ces mots qu'il me répète si souvent. Au point que je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

Quand il s'emporte, quand il ne contrôle plus ses élans d'affections envers moi, je me laisse complètement entraîner. Je n'ai plus aucune emprise. Comme si toutes mes forces m'abandonnaient.

Exactement comme cette nuit-là.

Je serre les dents rien qu'à y repenser. Mes joues s'empourprent à nouveau. C'était...c'était incroyable. L'une des nuits les plus intenses qu'on ait passées ensemble. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être en colère contre moi.

La vérité, c'est que je ne peux plus supporter que ce soit toujours Nowaki qui prenne les choses en main. Depuis le début de notre relation, c'est une source constante d'irritation chez moi, qui n'a fait que s'accentuer avec les années.

Je n'ai jamais osé le dire directement à Nowaki. Je ne manifeste cette agacement que de façon involontaire, par un accès de colère ou un mouvement de recul. Evidemment, il ne comprend pas. Et comme d'habitude, je suis beaucoup trop fier pour le lui dire.

Quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à changer.

Agacé, je referme le livre et le rouvre au hasard :

_Une chenille_

_au coeur de l'automne_

_toujours pas papillon_

- Bon sang !

Bashô me tourmente autant que Miyagi ! Tu m'étonnes qu'ils s'entendent si bien !

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, il me semble entendre un rire moqueur sortir de la page.

Avec un cri de rage, je balance le livre par dessus le bureau.

Furieux, je sors en trombe pour me réfugier dans le parc.

xxxxxxx

- Bonjour messieurs, c'est à vous.

Soulagés, nous quittons les deux autres couples de la salle d'attente. Non pas qu'ils aient eu une attitude hostile ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais l'un d'entre eux attend visiblement un enfant depuis plusieurs mois. Nous nous sommes sentis plutôt mal à l'aise. Nowaki a toujours eu un don avec les enfants...

Sans commentaire, après un bref salut, nous nous rendons dans le bureau vert et bleu pour nous asseoir sur les fauteuils.

Hito-sensei nous remplit gracieusement nos tasses en souriant. Nous assistons à la scène en silence, dans l'expectative.

Elle s'adosse au fauteuil, tasse en main.

Brûlant d'impatience, je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre la parole en premier en m'inclinant sur mon fauteuil.

- Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse de la dernière fois.

Nowaki s'incline de même, à ma grande surprise.

- Je m'excuse également.

Hito-sensei balaie immédiatement nos excuses avec un large sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la première consultation se déroule presque toujours comme ça : soit le couple ne parle presque pas, soit il finit par se rejeter la faute l'un sur l'autre. C'est tout à fait normal.

Elle s'interrompt pour boire une gorgée tandis que nous nous recroquevillons sur nous-mêmes, rouges de honte.

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, en dépit de vos différends de la dernière fois, il est évident que vous vous aimez profondément et croyez-moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne pense pas vous mettre la pression en le disant aussi clairement, car vous le savez bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous hochons tous les deux la tête. Nowaki me regarde en souriant, sans doute soulagé de mon geste d'approbation. C'est sûr que c'est beaucoup plus simple pour moi d'esquisser un geste que de le dire à voix haute.

- Dans les deux exemples que vous m'avez racontés, Kusama-san est le premier à agir mais ne rend pas conte de ses actions à Kamijou-san. Kamijou-san sent que quelque chose ne va mais ne dit rien. Vous tenez tous les deux l'un à l'autre, et paradoxalement, vous vous murez dans le silence pour cette raison. Vous avez peur de blesser l'autre, d'où des malentendus qui se concluent invariablement par une dispute.

Nous hochons la tête tous les deux. Rien à dire, elle a tout compris.

- Je vous rassure tout de suite, c'est très courant entre personnes qui s'aiment. Si j'osais, je dirais même que tous les couples ont ce problème à un moment ou à un autre.

- Mais dans notre cas, intervient alors Nowaki,"c'est comme ça depuis le début."

- Précisément. Répond Hito-sensei sans se démonter.

Elle boit une gorgée de thé avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. "Il y a quelque chose que j'ai constaté tout de suite dès le premier rendez-vous, mais pour en être sûre, je voudrais d'abord vous poser quelques questions.

Nous attendons, anxieux.

- Dites-moi, au tout début, qui a fait le premier pas vers l'autre ?

Ah. Nous y voilà. Alors comme ça, c'était si évident ?

Je réponds, sans desserrer les dents.

- Nowaki.

- Qui a pris l'initative le premier ? Je veux dire...Physiquement ?

Le teint plus empourpré que jamais, je réponds, crispé.

- Nowaki.

- Qui a souhaité le premier que vous viviez ensemble ?

- Nowaki.

- Qui montre le plus spontanément son affection ?

- Nowaki.

- Qui fait le plus de propositions ?

- Nowaki.

- Qui est dessus ?

- Non mais ÇA SUFFIT, OUI ?

Je me suis redressé sans réfléchir, tremblant de rage et d'humiliation.

Nowaki me fixe les yeux écarquillés. Hito-sensei elle-même semble ébranlée. Elle murmure :

- Incroyable. Je pensais qu'au moins vous vous répartissiez les rôles pendant l'amour.

Grillé. Je me suis laissé emporter sans réaliser que c'était un aveu. Je me rassois lentement, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Je tiens à ajouter, continue Hito-sensei, "que le rendez-vous ici a été pris par Kusama-san et qu'il est de loin celui de vous deux qui s'exprime le plus depuis le début des consultations. Le déséquilibre est flagrant."

Nowaki reste paralysé par la stupeur, les yeux fixés sur moi.

Il finit par articuler :

- Pourtant...Hiro-san a fait des choses pour moi, lui aussi.

Hito-sensei ne dit rien, concentrée.

- Au début, il a été mon professeur particulier pour préparer les concours. Il m'a offert des fleurs pour me féliciter de ma réussite aux tests préliminaires. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il m'aimait.

Ce n'était pas de vraies initiatives. C'est Nowaki qui m'a demandé de l'aider pour m'approcher. Lui qui a réussi les tests. Lui qui m'a dit en premier qu'il m'aimait. Et dans chaque cas, j'avais agi à contre-coeur ou involontairement.

D'ailleurs, Hito-sensei est toujours aussi tendue. Elle relance Nowaki.

- N'auriez-vous pas d'autres exemples, où votre conjoint aurait agi sans que vous vous y attendiez ?

Nowaki regarde dans le vague, comme s'il réfléchissait. Moi, j'ai la réponse. Il a intérêt à s'en souvenir !

- C'est arrivé deux fois ce mois-ci.

Deux fois ? Je n'en ai qu'une en tête, moi.

Le visage de Hito-sensei s'éclaire immédiatement. Je reste muré dans le silence.

- Ah bon ? Dites-moi.

- Hé bien, juste après votre rencontre, nous avons fait l'amour et Hiro-san m'a dit qu'on devrait faire ça plus souvent.

Je réagis immédiatement.

- Nowaki !

- Et l'autre jour, il m'a attendu sur le canapé jusqu'à s'endormir alors que j'allais rentrer tard du travail...

- Hé...

- Et alors, quand je l'ai réveillé, il m'a embrassé alors que je m'y attendais pas.

S'il n'y avait pas eu la première consultation, je me serais sans doute à nouveau enfui. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Et ce malaise ne fait que s'accentuer davantage quand je jette un oeil à Hito-sensei.

Elle semble frémir d'excitation. On dirait une fan-girl.

Elle se tourne vers moi, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Alors, vous auriez commencé à vous ouvrir juste après notre premier entretien ?

Je réplique du tac au tac.

- Sauf votre respect, n'allez pas vous imaginer que je vais changer aussi vite grâce à vous, Hito-sensei. Les circonstances étaient favorables, c'est tout.

- Quelles circonstances ?

Le ton est redevenu professionnel...et la question, aussi précise et pertinente qu'un coup de sabre.

Je crois savoir quelle est la réponse. Je commence enfin à comprendre.

Mais je ne peux pas le dire. Pas maintenant. Pas devant Nowaki.

Je me renfrogne, le regard baissé. Je ne jette qu'un seul mot.

- Désolé.

Hito-sensei se relâche et nous reverse du thé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne veux surtout pas vous presser. Nous avançons déjà vite. Vous êtes arrivés dès le début à vous dire des choses que vous ne vous diriez jamais en temps normal. C'est très bon signe. Ainsi vous finirez pas mieux vous comprendre. C'est exactement le but d'une thérapie de couple.

Si vous le dites...

- Maintenant, messieurs, si vous le permettez, nous en resterons-là pour aujourd'hui.

xxxxxxxxx

- Hiro-san, je suis désolé.

Nowaki et moi sommes sur le trajet du retour dans le métro. Je commençais à m'endormir quand il m'a lancé cette phrase.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt à quel point je t'étouffais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si je ne veux pas quelque chose, je te le fais comprendre !

- Justement...tu le dis, mais je ne t'écoute pas."

Je ne le dis pas si fermement que ça...Résister aux avances de Nowaki est presque comme un jeu, désormais. Il devrait l'avoir compris depuis le temps.

- Ecoute, Nowaki, le jour où je ne voudrai _vraiment _pas que tu me touches, crois-moi, tu sentiras la différence. Maintenant, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça. Compris ?

Nowaki me sourit, les yeux toujours inquiets.

- Compris. Excuse-moi.

- Idiot.

Nous rentrons. Je suis épuisé. Nowaki se rend dans la salle de bain tandis que je sors des nouilles instantanées. Une fois de temps en temps ne nous tuera pas.

J'entends le son de l'eau qui s'écoule depuis la cuisine. Je repense, tremblant, aux conclusions rapides et pertinentes de Hito-sensei.

"_Le déséquilibre est flagrant._"

Et surtout...

"_Quelles circonstances ?_"

Je serre les dents, repensant au rêve. Mes poings contractent les boîtes que je tiens dans les mains. Je les repose pour ne pas les faire déborder.

Une idée folle me vient à l'esprit.

J'entends toujours l'eau couler.

J'hésite. Mon souffle s'accélère. Mais la colère de me laisser ainsi envahir par la peur devient plus forte.

- Oh, et puis zut !

D'un seul geste, je quitte la cuisine.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle de bain, Nowaki ne m'entend pas. Il est toujours sous l'eau, chantonnant. Après tout, à peine dix minutes se sont écoulées depuis qu'il est entré sous la douche.

Après m'être déshabillé, j'ouvre la porte glissante d'un coup sec. Nowaki sursaute, choqué.

-Hi..Hiro-san ?

Je ne dis rien, nerveux, les dents serrés. J'entre sous la douche, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sans le quitter des yeux, je referme la porte coulissante derrière nous. Nous sommes tous les deux sous la douche.

- Hiro-san, qu'est-ce que...

- Tais-toi un peu.

L'eau ruisselle sur nos deux corps. La pluie. Une pluie chaude. Nowaki qui se tient contre moi. Le rêve défile en boucle devant mes yeux. L'irritation m'envahit à nouveau.

Je me rapproche de lui, indécis. Je commence par poser ses mains sur son torse. J'ai beau être déterminé, je ne peux pas me résoudre à faire comme Nowaki m'a toujours fait.

Timidement, je rapproche mes lèvres de son torse. Je l'embrasse doucement.

Nowaki, interloqué, lève lentement ses mains tremblantes pour m'enlacer. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon front.

Mais il est hors de question que je me laisse faire, cette fois-ci.

En l'embrassant plus fort, je le pousse contre le mur.

Cette fois-ci, Nowaki recule, effrayé.

- Hiro-san, tu n'es pas obligé !

- Evidemment que je ne suis pas obligé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Comme d'habitude, je montre plus d'assurance que j'en ai. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand c'est votre "première fois".

Mais je suis un homme. Et un homme ne recule pas. Surtout pas devant ses peurs. Exactement comme quand j'ai séduit Akihiko.

Nowaki reste paralysé, adossé contre le mur de la douche, sans savoir comment réagir.

Agacé, je lève les yeux vers lui.

- Ne va pas t'imaginer que c'est à cause de Hito-sensei que j'agis comme ça, je l'avais prévu dès le départ. Et ne va pas t'imaginer non plus que ça va se passer comme ça après chaque rendez-vous. J'agis quand je veux.

Nowaki ne dit rien, toujours stupéfait. Un sourire se dessine sur sa bouche, ses yeux me lancent un regard doux et affectueux.

- Bien sûr, Hiro-san.

Il ne me croit pas. C'est tellement évident que ça m'énerve.

Décidé à lui fermer son clapet, je commence.


	5. Chapter 5 : peurs

_**Bonjour amis lecteurs et écrivains ! **_

_**Voici donc ce cinquième chapitre qui arrive coup sur coup avec le quatrième. **En raison de mes études je vais ralentir le rythme à un chapitre par mois, le prochain sera donc mi-mai. Et toujours avec les versions anglaise et française en même temps.  
_

_**Sachez que nous sommes déjà à mi-chemin**, et que les choses sont désormais un peu plus difficiles pour nos deux tourtereaux maladroits.  
_

_On atteint une situation critique...  
_

_Mais chut ! A vous de découvrir  
_

_Comme d'habitude, vos commentaires (reviews) sont les bienvenus, y compris bien sûr les suggestions et les critiques ! _

_**Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela fait déjà trois mois depuis que nous avons décidé de suivre la thérapie et plus de deux mois après notre première rencontre avec Hito-sensei. La troisième aura lieu le mois prochain.

Le premier rendez-vous nous a permis de régler une bonne fois pour toutes nos vieilles querelles en nous disant les choses en face par thérapeute interposée. Au deuxième, Hito-sensei nous a tout de suite signalé à quel point la répartition des rôles était déséquilibrée dans notre couple. Dans les deux cas, la colère m'avait encouragé à parler. Par conséquent, bon gré mal gré, nous avions réussi à échanger.

Depuis, Nowaki et moi faisons de gros progrès.

Même si...

- Bonjour, Hiro-san.

Nowaki continue à jouer au réveil matin avec son éternel sourire. Je soupire.

- Tu n'en as toujours pas marre ?

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux tendres, derrière lesquels planent toujours une ombre d'inquiétude. Je me demande si, derrière l'éternel sourire béat de Nowaki ne se cache pas en réalité une nature plus sombre. Celle qui le pousse à se montrer si possessif avec moi.

Il me regarde en retour. Son inquiétude grandit à cause de mon silence. Il déglutit.

- Tu sais, c'est juste pour te faire plaisir, je ne veux absolument pas que tu te sentes obligé. Si tu veux te racheter un réveil...

J'étouffe ses peurs inutiles avec un baiser. En me redressant fermement, je le renverse sur le dos et inverse nos positions pour l'embrasser encore plus goulûment.

Quand je mets fin au baiser, Nowaki me regarde, l'air ailleurs. En fait, je n'ose pas aller plus loin. Même dans la salle de bain, l'autre jour, je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout.

Pour l'instant, mes soit-disant moments de bravade ne sont que des coups de bluff.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que si je ne voulais vraiment pas quelque chose, je te le ferai comprendre.

Je me lève pour m'habiller.

- Et quand je voudrai quelque chose, je te le ferai comprendre aussi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me retourne, le regard fermé. Nowaki reste allongé, souriant vers moi.

- Je vais finir de faire le petit-déjeuner.

Il se relève et se dirige vers la cuisine, tandis que je termine de me préparer.

Tout de même, bien que je sois content que nous en soyons arrivés là, je dois reconnaître que ça me fait vraiment bizarre. Bizarre de dire ces choses à Nowaki pour le rassurer, alors que c'est toujours lui qui venait me réconforter jusqu'ici. Bizarre de réaliser qu'en fait, Nowaki est aussi vulnérable que moi. Bizarre de réaliser tout cela seulement maintenant, tellement j'étais obnubilé par ma propre peur de perdre Nowaki.

Bizarre de réaliser à quel point nous nous connaissons mal.

Comment deux personnes peuvent-elles s'aimer en se connaissant si mal ?

Je me lève pour rejoindre Nowaki à la table de la cuisine. Celui-ci vient justement de poser les derniers bols quand il relève la tête dans ma direction.

J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir son air inquiet avant qu'il le dissimule derrière son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nowaki ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de te faire du souci dès le matin.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, j'ai bien vu ta tête, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Nowaki s'assoit en tailleur pour se mettre à manger, sans me répondre.

- Rien. Rien du tout, je t'assure.

Bon sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore ?

- Je te préviens, il est hors de question qu'on adopte un animal de compagnie, pas même un poisson rouge. Et pour ce qui est de...

De...Oulàh. J'ai failli faire une _très_ grosse gaffe.

Nowaki reste suspendu à mes lèvres, baguettes levées.

- Pour ce qui est de ?

- Rien. A mon tour de laisser tomber.

Nowaki sourit à nouveau, sincèrement cette fois-ci.

- On est quitte alors.

- Si tu veux.

Il y a des choses que nous ne parvenons toujours pas à nous dire, pourtant elles sont très importantes. Qu'est-ce que chacun attend de l'autre ? Jusqu'où pouvons-nous aller ? Quelles sont nos peurs ?

Ce que je pourrai résumer dans une question aussi courte que redoutable...

Qui est l'autre ?

- Nowaki.

Il s'interrompt, interrogateur.

- Qui es-tu ?

Vu sa tête, je lui aurais annoncé notre rupture que ça lui aurait peut-être fait moins d'effet.

Je me lève pour rincer mes bols.

- C'est vrai, je ne sais rien de toi. Rien du tout. De ton enfance, de tes souhaits, de ce que tu aimes ou de ce que tu détestes. De ce que tu veux faire, de ce que tu attends de moi...A chaque fois que j'apprends quelque chose, c'est par bribes, après un malentendu ou une dispute.

Alors que je m'apprête à quitter la cuisine...

- Mais, Hiro-san...Moi non plus, je ne sais rien de toi. Toi aussi, tu agis comme ça.

Je m'arrête, tendu, les poings serrés.

- C'est parce que...

...je n'aime pas parler de mon passé. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, Nowaki a un passé beaucoup plus douloureux que moi.

Pour moi, de me confier a toujours été signe de faiblesse : c'est le signe que je dépends de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais une fois de plus...Nowaki est peut-être comme ça, lui aussi.

Je me rends compte qu'en dehors des affirmations répétées de son amour pour moi, lui non plus ne me dit jamais rien.

Nous ne nous disons _rien_.

Nous vivons ensemble depuis des années sans que chacun ne se confie à l'autre. Comme deux étrangers.

Parce que nous avons peur. Peur de nous exposer.

Peut-on aimer quelqu'un et avoir peur de lui en même temps ?

Je ne dis plus rien et me prépare pour aller à l'université tandis que Nowaki finit de rincer les bols.

Combien de temps cela va t'il encore durer ?

xxxxxxxxxx

- Bonjour, Miyagi-sen...

Euh...

Takatsuki-kun ?

En train d'embrasser Miyagi sa main sous la chemise et l'autre euh...

Euh...

Un ange passe. Le temps se fige.

Takatsuki-kun se redresse en vitesse et fonce hors du bureau, tête baissée, sans prendre le temps de rajuster sa chemise.

Si ses amis le voient comme ça, ça va jaser dans l'amphithéâtre, c'est sûr.

Miyagi, presque aussi gêné que son petit protégé, rajuste sa cravate en silence.

Je pose mon sac sur mon bureau, en soupirant.

- Miyagi-sensei, vous allez finir par vous attirer des problèmes. N'importe qui peut vous suprendre dans le bureau. On en est à la combientième fois, là ?

- Je sais, je sais, Kamijou, tu es mon ange gardien.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Vous voulez donc que Takatsuki-kun soit renvoyé ?

- Si tu savais comme ta sollicitude me touche...Et moi, alors ?

- Si vous vous souciez tant que cela de votre carrière, vous ne prendriez pas autant de risque.

Miyagi ne dit rien, pensif.

- Shinobu est le fils du doyen de l'université. J'enseigne ici depuis maintenant plus d'une dizaine d'années. Tu crois que je ne suis pas conscient de ma responsabilité ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Au début, j'ai tout fait pour repousser Shinobu. Et quand je te dis "tout"...enfin bref, disons que ça n'a pas marché. Shinobu s'est accroché à moi jusqu'à loger chez moi, un vrai parasite. Et quand il a finalement renoncé...C'est moi qui l'ai ramené."

Je ne dis rien. Au fond, ça a été plus simple qu'entre Nowaki et moi.

- Shinobu est aussi mon ex-beau-frère, tu sais.

- Quoi ?!

- Eh oui. Autrement dit, non seulement le fils du doyen de l'université, mais aussi le fils de mon ex-beau-père, et le petit frère de mon ex-femme.

Là, ça devient_ beaucoup_ plus compliqué qu'entre Nowaki et moi.

- Tu comprends mieux mes réticences.

Elles n'ont pas duré bien longtemps, mais admettons.

- J'imagine qu'au moins, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps.

Soudain, Miyagi éclate de rire, en arrière sur sa chaise.

- Tu es vraiment mignon, je ne me lasse jamais de discuter avec toi.

Par instinct, je saisis le livre le plus proche, prêt à sévir.

- Voir un gamin fulminer dans son coin à l'église le jour de ton mariage, puis vivre au quotidien avec le même gamin quelques années plus tard...il y a, je pense pouvoir le dire, un léger contraste. Sans parler de notre différence d'âge aussi atypique que notre relation. Tu sais qu'il était mineur quand on s'est rencontré ?

Bon sang, il aurait pu se faire arrêter pour pédophilie.

- A votre place, j'éviterais _vraiment_ de le voir à l'université. D'autant plus que vous vivez déjà ensemble, non ?

Myiagi me regarde, le plus sérieusement du monde, cette fois-ci.

- Je sais bien. C'est Shinobu qui vient me voir de temps en temps, sous un prétexte ou un autre. Et alors, nous ne pouvons pas résister. Tu sais à quel point deux amoureux sont stupides.

On voit bien qu'il parle d'expérience. Et c'est d'expérience que je le comprends tout à fait.

- De plus, passer le plus de temps possible ensemble nous permet de mieux nous connaître.

Il se lève, prêt à sortir pour sa pause déjeuner habituel.

- Je te dois une fière chandelle, comme tu l'as fait fuir, je vais pouvoir lui cacher une fois de plus que je ne mange pas ses bentôs.

- Vous feriez mieux de lui apprendre à cuisiner !

Myiagi éclate une nouvelle fois de rire, la main à la poignée de la porte.

- Myiagi-sensei.

Il se fige.

- Oui, Kamijou ?

- Pourquoi...pourquoi m'avoir dit tout ça ?

Le vieux professeur me regarde, sourire en coin, regard à la fois triste et insouciant.

- Si tu nous voulais des ennuis, tu nous aurais dénoncés depuis longtemps. Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Vous n'êtiez pas obligé. Tout cela ne me regarde pas.

- Je me suis dit que tu serais le mieux placé pour me comprendre.

- Mais même...

- Kamijou. Nous nous connaissons depuis lontemps. Je sais que tu ne parles jamais à personne. Tu n'es plus mon subordonné direct, mais mon collègue. Tu ne crois pas qu'on peut se permettre de vraies discussions, désormais ?

Et sur ce, avec un vague salut de la main, il quitte le bureau de son pas léger.

Seul dans le bureau, je reste figé sur place, de stupeur.

D'abord Akihiko, ensuite Hito-sensei, Nowaki et enfin, Myiagi-sensei...Tout désormais me pousse à faire un pas en avant.

Je dois faire quelque chose. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Bonjour monsieur, c'est à vous.

Je quitte les deux huluberlus qui ne cessent de m'envoyer des coups d'oeil curieux par dessus leur magazines. Ils se demandent sans doute si je suis célibataire...Bandes d'idiots.

Hito-sensei m'amène à son bureau où la théière nous attend comme d'habitude.

- Donc, me dit-elle en me versant une tasse, "vous avez souhaité me rencontrer seul avant le prochain rendez-vous."

Sans blague. Elle n'aurait pas pu commencer de façon moins originale. Je m'efforce néanmoins de rester poli malgré mon irritation.

- Comme vous le voyez.

- En avez-vous parlé à votre conjoint ?

Ne se doute t'elle pas de la réponse ? Je ravale mon fiel une fois de plus.

- Non.

Encore une fois, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir. Qu'est-ce qui m'a poussé à venir la voir?

Visiblement, elle se pose en fait la même question.

- Pour être honnête, j'ai été assez surprise que vous m'appeliez pour prendre rendez-vous. Dans nos deux dernières consultations, vous avez toujours fait en sorte d'en dire le moins possible.

Elle s'assoit après s'être versé une tasse.

- Alors, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Le cerveau travaillant à toute vitesse, je lui réponds à brûle-pourpoint.

- Il y a quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un...dont je ne peux pas parler à Nowaki. Du coup, en fait, c'est comme si je ne pouvais rien lui dire.

- Pourquoi ? Auriez-vous...

- Non, non, non, rien de tout ça ! Je n'ai certainement pas trompé Nowaki, ni rien. C'est juste que cette personne...enfin, comment dire...Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

Hito-sensei lève un sourcil. Elle repose sa tasse sans l'avoir portée aux lèvres.

- J'ai besoin que vous m'expliquiez. Puisque votre conjoint n'est pas là, sachez que tout cela reste uniquement entre nous. Sinon, pourquoi seriez-vous venu ?

- Eh bien...il y a bien un ami à qui j'aurais pu m'adresser plutôt qu'à vous, mais c'est justement de celui-là dont je veux parler.

- Puisque vous êtes venu, dites-moi tout.

Je vais tout de même garder l'anonymat d'Akihiko. Vu sa réaction de fan-girl de la dernière fois, elle risquerait de comprendre de qui il s'agit et j'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller chercher des autographes.

- C'est un ami d'enfance et...et mon premier amour. C'est avec lui que j'ai eu mon premier baiser. J'ai longtemps cru que c'était réciproque jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Tak...quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cette autre personne s'est mariée. Ça lui a brisé le coeur. Il n'avait que moi pour se confier.

Je déglutis avec difficulté avant de reprendre.

- Alors, je...je me suis dit que c'était le moment où jamais. J'ai profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui dire que moi, je serai toujours là pour lui. Et nous avons fait l'amour.

Hito-sensei leva les sourcils à nouveau, stupéfaite.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a accepté vos sentiments ?

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui raconter ça ? Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

- C'est...un peu plus compliqué que ça. Il était tellement désespéré que je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à se persuader que j'étais Tak...enfin, l'autre personne. Je pensais qu'ainsi, je l'amènerai à m'aimer, moi.

- Evidemment, ça n'a pas marché.

- Non. Il l'a appelé par son nom. Après ça, j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai fini par l'éviter après avoir grandi pendant 12 ans à ses côtés.

- Vous ne l'avez plus jamais revu après ça ?

- Eh bien, non...jusqu'à quelques jours après que j'ai rencontré Nowaki. Il était inquiet pour moi, du coup il a sonné à ma porte pour prendre des nouvelles. Nowaki était là.

Je fais une pause, revivant la scène, ma stupéfaction à la réaction possessive de cet étudiant turbulent qui s'était incrusté chez moi sans crier gare.

Hito-sensei me tire de mes pensées.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Une crise de jalousie ?

- En quelque sorte. Nowaki m'a couvert les yeux et a balancé à Aki...à mon ami un _excusez-moi, __mais je vous prends Hiro-san_ et là, blam ! Il lui claque la porte au nez.

Je soupire en vidant ma tasse.

- Quel idiot. Evidemment, après ça, il n'est plus revenu chez moi.

- Et depuis...?

- J'ai été obligé de le voir récemment, au sujet d'un de...de mes élèves. Mais je fais toujours en sorte de l'éviter.

- Pourquoi ?

- N'est-ce pas évident, après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'était évident à l'époque, mais depuis, quatre ans ont passé et vous êtes avec quelqu'un. Qu'en est-il de votre ami ?

- Il est aussi avec quelqu'un. Et il l'aime...vraiment.

Suffisamment en tout cas pour se mêler de mes affaires quand Takahashi-kun est impliqué.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute, pour vous permettre à tous les deux d'aller de l'avant ?

- Ce n'est pas avec lui que je voudrais régler les choses, le passé est enterré entre nous depuis longtemps. Mais...plutôt avec Nowaki...

- Vous voulez dire qu'il pourrait en être toujours jaloux ?

- C'est-à-dire que je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé de mon passé, et encore moins d'Aki...de cette personne.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

- C'est que...je ne sais pas vraiment grand chose de lui non plus.

- Vous attendez donc qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Je serre les poings, tendu. Je vois où elle veut en venir. _Qui prend les initiatives, qui est dessus, _et bla bla bla.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de très méfiant, Kamijou-san. Tellement méfiant, qu'il se peut que Kusama-san en souffre aussi. Peut-être que son silence est la réponse qu'il a trouvé au vôtre.

J'esquisse un sourire dédaigneux.

- Vous le trouvez silencieux, alors que c'est lui qui parle le plus de nous deux ?

- Vous avez sans doute mieux compris que ça ce que je veux dire. Vous a-t'il raconté ses évènements de son passé, ses peurs, ses goûts, ses projets ? Ici ou chez vous ?

Je me tais. Non. Evidemment que non.

Il ne cesse de répéter qu'il m'aime, et tente de le prouver avec plus ou moins de maladresse. Mais il ne me confie rien d'autre.

Alors, il ne ferait cela que pour combler mon propre silence ?

- Kamijou-san, vous devez savoir que la peur est l'émotion la plus puissante chez l'être humain. Cela apparaît particulièrement dans la vie de couple. Et encore plus particulièrement dans _votre _couple.

Hito-sensei se lève, signe de la fin de la séance.

- Je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous lui parliez de vous-même. Il en sera sans doute heureux.

Et, en m'accompagnant à la porte, elle ajoute avec un sourire :

- Peut-être même qu'il l'ajoutera le mois prochain à la liste des initiatives que vous avez prises.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Hiro-san ? Hiro-san !

Et flûte. Je me suis encore endormi dans le canapé. Bon sang, je n'ai aucune résistance à la fatigue ou quoi ?

- Ah, Nowaki...Je t'attendais.

- Je vois ça. Combien de fois je t'ai dit...

- Oui, oui, oui. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Vu sa tête, il s'attend au pire. J'ai essayé de ne pas dire "il faut qu'on parle", mais au fond ça revient un peu au même.

- Nowaki, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Comment ça ?

Rah, que c'est dur. Mais si je ne fais rien, si je ne dis rien...

- Tu ne me dis jamais rien. Tu es là, tu me répètes que tu m'aimes, mais tu ne me dis rien. Si encore il ne s'agissait que de ça, ça ne changerait pas trop de d'habitude, mais je te vois inquiet de plus en plus souvent. Tu regardes dans le vague, tu m'évites...

Nowaki se redresse, prêt à protester. En réaction de défense, je lève la voix involontairement. Maintenant que je suis lancé, hors de question de m'arrêter en cours de route.

- Et puis, j'en ai marre, à la fin ! Pourquoi je dois toujours te tirer les vers du nez pour que tu me dises ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? Tu n'es pas lassé de ce petit jeu ?

Je me tais pour respirer, et au moment où Nowaki ouvre la bouche...

- Avoir l'initiative, tu parles ! Si je ne cherchais pas, tu serais encore un parfait étranger pour moi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à te comprendre ! En comparaison, tu sais presque tout de moi. Et après, tu vas me reprocher de faire pareil ?

- Je...Tu...

Je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter l'expression de Nowaki. Déception ? Colère ? Stupeur ? Un peu des trois ?

- Usami-san.

Hein ?

- C'est à cause d'Usami-san ?

Pardon ?

Mais...et pourquoi je n'arrive plus à parler ? C'est à voix haute qu'il faut que je lui demande !

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Avant que je te réveille, tu étais en train de rêver.

Oh non, ne me dis pas que...

- Tu as prononcé son nom.

Et merde.


	6. Chapter 6 : confidences, confessions (1)

_**Bonjour amis lecteurs et écrivains ! **_

_**J'avais dit que le prochain chapitre serait dans un mois...Disons que les ailes me sont poussées dans le dos pour cette histoire qui se déroule désormais très vite. **_

_**Un grand merci à vous lecteurs, en particulier ceux qui m'ont posté leurs reviews, cela m'a vraiment encouragée et aidée à poursuivre quand j'étais en panne d'inspiration. **_

_**Mais ce n'est pas fini, encore loin de là ! **_

_**Comme toujours, vos reviews sont les très bienvenues ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tu l'as appelé par son prénom.

Bam.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Nowaki se tient devant moi, abattu, presque hautain.

- Et ce n'est pas la première fois.

Bam.

Les mots tombent comme des pierres.

- Tu l'as revu ?

- Nowaki, tu...

- Réponds-moi.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

- Tu l'as revu, n'est-ce pas ?

L'impuissance et l'absurdité de la situation m'explosent à la figure.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Ce que je t'ai dit n'a rien à voir !

Nowaki ne réponds pas. Il continue à me regarder de ses yeux bleus sombres.

Moi aussi, je le fixe en silence. Effaré par la tournure des évènements.

Si je m'étais attendu à ça...

Alors, c'était pour ça, tous ces regards inquiets depuis tant de jours ?

Voire depuis plus longtemps...?

Nowaki n'aurait-il pas toujours été jaloux d'Akihiko, depuis qu'il avait vu notre photo, échappée d'un de mes livres ?

Finalement, il me tourne le dos et se dirige dans la salle de bain.

Je me lève, effrayé sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

- Nowaki ! Attends !

Il ne s'arrête pas.

Mais attends-moi, bon sang !

Tiens ?

Comment je suis arrivé contre lui ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais accroché à son bras ?

- Lâche-moi.

Non. Hors de question. Je le serre encore plus fort, incapable de parler.

- Lâche-moi, je te dis.

Il se retourne, me regarde, et ses yeux me figent d'horreur.

Deux icebergs bleu-gris.

Et le regard...

Il n'exprime rien. _Rien ! _

Bon sang, il est convaincu que je l'ai trompé !

Je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça !

- Nowaki, il ne s'est rien passé, arrête tes conneries !

Toujours pas de réponse. D'habitude c'est moi qui réagit comme ça.

Maintenant, je comprends ce qu'on ressent quand on se retrouve face à un mur de silence. Et je ne le souhaiterai pas à mon meilleur ennemi.

Finalement, l'incrédulité laisse place à la colère.

Je le lâche, les dents serrées, fulminant, mon aura démoniaque tourbillonnant autour de moi.

- Tu vois, _tu comprends_, maintenant ? Ce que j'ai ressenti toutes ces années quand tu ne disais rien ? Toute cette année sans nouvelles ? Quand ton cher Tsumori-senpai était allongé à moitié nu contre toi ? Quand il s'est jeté à ton cou ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un malentendu.

- Parce que tu crois que là ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble. Je n'ai jamais connu d'autre homme que toi.

- Des filles, peut-être ?

Nowaki ne dit rien. J'interprète son silence comme ça m'arrange.

- Je pourrais très bien te le reprocher, alors.

- Non, je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Flûte. Comment j'aurais pu le savoir, après tout ?

- Alors que toi, tu as déjà eu quelqu'un dans ta vie. Après tout, je l'ai déjà rencontré.

Les mots s'échappent malgré moi.

- Tu ne sais rien d'Akihiko et de moi.

Nowaki écarquille les yeux, sonné. Je me mords les lèvres. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça. Comment ai-je pu le lui reprocher ? Alors que c'est de ma faute !

- Je sais que tu es assez proche de lui pour l'appeler Akihiko. Et pour rêver de lui en l'appelant par son nom.

Il s'éloigne à nouveau, vers la chambre.

- Et cela me suffit.

Comment un homme qui s'est allongé par terre à moitié nu contre quelqu'un d'autre, dans _mon_ appartement à l'époque, peut _oser _dire cela ?

Nowaki ferme la porte de la chambre.

Des larmes de rage me montent aux yeux. La chaleur enveloppe mon corps.

Je brûle littéralement de l'intérieur, de toute cette frustration acccumulée en silence depuis des mois, des années.

Nowaki...Imbécile !

Imbécile !

Mon pied cogne de toute ses forces contre la porte.

Chaque coup est ponctué par le même mot.

- Imbécile, imbécile, IMBECILE !

Le silence seul me répond.

Pourquoi mes joues sont-elles mouillées ?

Je réalise que Nowaki a fermé la porte de la chambre. Celle contre laquelle je cogne depuis tout à l'heure. Finalement, désormais, je m'y heurterai toujours sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Endolori, épuisé, je repards à pas lents vers le salon pour tenter de prendre un peu de repos sur le canapé.

L'imbécile...

xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, la lumière du jour me réveille.

Je regarde ma montre. 7h. Je ne suis pas en retard. L'été approchant, le soleil se lève tôt.

Je me lève pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Sur la table de la cuisine, des plats préparés m'attendent, sous un film plastique.

Alors, Nowaki est déjà parti...

Je ne prends pas la peine de réchauffer les plats.

Je mange en silence, le coeur lourd. D'autant plus lourd que tout ce que je mange est délicieux, même froid. C'est incroyable pour moi qu'il ait pris la peine de faire ça après tout ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques heures à peine.

Je m'en veux.

Je l'ai traité d'imbécile, hier, mais en fait, tout est de ma faute.

Si je lui avais expliqué qui était Akihiko pour moi dès le début, si je lui avais parlé du rêve, à lui, plutôt qu'à cette foutue psycho-thérapeute, si...si je lui avais fait un peu plus confiance...

...et surtout...si j'avais eu plus confiance en moi...

Si j'avais été tout simplement plus honnête avec lui et moi-même...

Rien ne se serait passé.

J'aurais pu lui dire ce que j'avais hier sur le coeur, sans que cette autre histoire stupide prenne le dessus.

Car au fond, oui, c'est stupide. Non seulement il n'y a rien du tout entre Akihiko et moi, mais il n'y a jamais vraiment rien eu non plus par le passé. Après tout, il n'y a même jamais eu la moindre chance pour qu'il y ait quoique ce soit.

Et d'ailleurs, l'écrivain est actuellement à des années-lumières d'imaginer qu'il puisse être l'objet de notre dispute d'hier. En ce moment, il est sûrement absorbé par son prochain manuscrit et sa propre relation avec Takahashi.

Bref. Je me lève, prends mon sac et me rends à pas lourds vers l'université.

La journée va être longue.

- Bonjour, Kamijou !

Le regard lumineux de Myiagi s'éteint tout de suite à mon apparition.

Une combinaison subtile de nuages noirs et d'énergie démoniaque m'enveloppe alors que je m'approche du bureau.

C'est le bouclier spécial que j'utilise quand je ne veux pas être dérangé.

Quand je quitte le bureau pour mon premier cours, une voix légère s'élève malgré le danger :

- Evite simplement de lancer des craies de partout, cette fois-ci, d'accord ?

La mélodie habituelle de fin de cours résonne dans les bâtiments. Avec un soupir, je reprends mon sac pour la pause déjeuner.

- Euh...Kamijou-sensei ?

Flûte. Des questions. C'est rare. D'habitude les élèves fuient l'amphi le plus vite possible. Au moins cet étudiant-là fait preuve d'un minimum de zèle.

Saluons donc son effort. De toute façon, je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour m'énerver.

Je lève les yeux pour montrer un minimum d'attention.

Takahashi.

Bon sang, il fallait que ce soit lui entre tous ?

Oubliant toute ma bonne volonté, je me replonge dans mon cartable pour dissimuler ma colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le gamin se fige. Ma voix a dû me trahir.

- Je...Je...Usagi...Je veux dire, Usami-sensei m'a chargé de vous dire...

Je rêve !

- ...qu'il souhaitait vous parler.

Je bondis de mon bureau, toisant le gamin de toute ma hauteur, ailes déployées, le dragon rugissant derrière moi, les yeux rouges.

Takahashi ne sachant visiblement plus où se mettre, je rugis :

- Si Akihiko veut me dire quelque chose, il n'a qu'à se bouger lui-même! Et toi, mêle-toi de tes études et de ce qui te regarde !

- Mais...

- Il veut me parler, qu'il vienne me le dire en f...

Ma brutale interruption fait se retourner Takahashi.

Devinez qui se tient à la porte ?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Akihiko se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, mégot éteint au coin des lèvres et mains dans les poches, costume de jour.

- Misaki, tu vas vers la voiture ? Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Takahashi se renfrogne immédiatement, sans doute furieux d'avoir fait les frais de son rôle de messager pour rien.

- Non, je rentre de mon côté. Excusez-moi.

- Misaki...

- Tu as quelque chose à dire, non ? Alors laisse moi tranquille, je suis un étudiant, pas un gamin de primaire !

Sur ce, le gamin en question fonce tête baissée devant Akihiko pour sortir de la pièce.

Akihiko se contente de soupirer, en faisant quelques pas en avant.

- Tu as décidément un don pour semer le chaos autour de toi.

Je me retiens pour ne pas lui balancer mes affaires à la figure. L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, ni plus ni moins.

- Comme il faut s'y attendre de la part du 'démon de Mitsuhashi'.

- La ferme ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ton petit ami est venu chez moi.

Nowaki ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris encore ?

J'attends la suite, qui ne vient pas. Akihiko sort son briquet de sa poche avant de se souvenir que nous sommes toujours dans l'amphithéâtre.

- Viens, allons parler ailleurs.

Ailleurs, ça veut dire, pas chez lui, donc. Sans doute craint-il autant que moi que Nowaki déboule sans crier gare au beau milieu de la conversation.

Nous passons devant sa voiture rouge écarlate. J'ai cru un bref instant qu"Akihiko allait nous emmener, mais c'était largement insulter son intelligence. Il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à me le démontrer :

- Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, Hiroki.

J'en ai marre d'être un livre ouvert.

Finalement, nous n'allons pas très loin. Dans le parc où j'ai l'habitude de me rendre, à chaque fois que j'ai le cafard. Là où j'ai rencontré Nowaki pour la première fois aussi, d'ailleurs.

Nous marchons jusqu'au coeur du parc, près de la fontaine. Je repère un banc, mais nous passons devant sans nous arrêter.

- Akihiko ?

- Je n'aime pas les bancs. J'ai repéré un endroit tranquille où nous pourrons discuter.

Il se dirige vers quelques arbres un peu plus loin. Je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise. Sur un banc, nous n'aurions jamais attiré l'attention. Mais là...

- T'inquiète pas, deux amis ont tout à fait le droit de s'asseoir sur la pelouse quand il fait soleil, et surtout, personne ne nous regarde !

Quand nous arrivons aux pieds des arbres, j'ai le réflexe de contempler leurs cimes, et je comprends alors immédiatement ce qui a motivé son choix.

En plein soleil, la lumière passe à travers les feuilles et rend le bleu du ciel plus pâle qu'il ne l'est. Une parfaite harmonie de couleurs et de lumière.

Sacré Akihiko.

Il me regarde en souriant. Rah, tu pourrais arrêter de fouiller en permanence dans mon cerveau ?

- Je savais que cet endroit te plairait.

A ce moment-là, je réalise qu'aussi attentionné qu'Akihiko puisse être, il me serait tout simplement impossible de vivre avec quelqu'un qui, non seulement me connaît mieux que sa poche, mais qui en plus en profite pour me taquiner, sans que je puisse moi-même me défendre. Comment Takahashi fait-il pour le supporter ? Finalement, ce gamin sans caractère remonte dans mon estime.

Nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre, lui contre un arbre, moi sur la pelouse. Exactement comme quand nous étions petits.

Avant qu'Akihiko ne prenne la parole, j'avais complètement oublié la raison de notre venue ici.

- Donc, comme je te le disais, Nowaki s'est pointé chez moi.

Il soupira et alluma enfin sa cigarette.

- Je suis au beau milieu de mon manuscrit alors que j'ai déjà dépassé la date limite. J'ai franchement autre chose à faire que de me retrouver empêtré dans vos problèmes de coeur, crois-moi.

Et moi, tu crois que ça m'amuse ?

- Il avait l'air furieux, mais il a su se tenir. De toute façon, c'était dans son intérêt. Comment tu te comporterais si tu ouvrais la porte et que tu découvrais un type presque aussi furieux que la première fois que tu l'as rencontré, juste avant qu'il te claque la porte au nez ?

- Il...Il a dit quelque chose ?"

- Evidemment. Je n'ai pas tout compris, d'ailleurs. Pas au début. Il m'a dit qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, ce genre de choses.

L'idiot, l'idiot, l'idiot !

- Finalement, je l'ai invité à boire un thé, en lui demandant de me raconter ce qui s'était passé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Rien. Il a refusé et il est parti.

- Donc, tu es venu pour que ce soit _moi_ qui t'explique ?

- Je me retrouve mêlé à une histoire qui ne me regarde absolument pas sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se passe. Je te le répète, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de voir un grand gamin débarquer chez moi à l'improviste.

Un grand gamin. C'est tout à fait ça.

- Akihiko, je m'excuse de son comportement, je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrivera plus.

Alors que je redresse un genou pour me lever...

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir avant que tu m'aies tout raconté.

Et zut. Je suis piégé.

En même temps...qu'est-ce que je fuis exactement ? A quoi bon m'acharner alors que tout me pousse à faire le point, même mon inconscient ?

Tout à coup, je réalise que ma fierté qui consiste à refuser de me confier à qui que ce soit, cette soit-disant volonté d'indépendance, n'est en fait que de la lâcheté.

Car j'ai compris à quel point j'ai besoin de Nowaki. Et aussi, à quel point j'ai besoin d'amis à qui me confier. A qui me confier sans ambiguïté, sans avoir l'impression de trahir Nowaki.

Je ne veux plus être seul. Je ne veux plus que nous soyons seuls.

En fait, je suis fatigué de me battre contre des moulins à vents. Je suis las de toutes ces discussions inutiles, cette énergie dépensée en vain entre personnes qui s'aiment, simplement parce qu'elles sont maladroites.

Le temps de réfléchir, je contemple à nouveau la cime des arbres. Et je souris malgré moi.

- Tu...tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as appris l'expression 'creuser sa propre tombe' ?

- Tu veux dire, quand on s'est embrassé ?"

Que...Ne dis pas ces choses-là à voix haute !

- M..Moui, bref...Je...Je me suis toujours...enfin", (je respire un grand coup) "je me suis toujours demandé...ce...ce que cela voulait dire pour toi.

Pourquoi il a fallu que je rougisse à ce moment-là ? _Pourquoi ? _

Akihiko me contemple, impassible comme toujours. Aussi mystérieux pour moi que je suis lisble pour lui.

- Tu étais triste. J'ai simplement voulu te consoler.

- Tu es bien conscient que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'un garçon fait à un autre pour le consoler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais trop réfléchi à ces choses-là. J'ai lu ça dans un livre, la petite fille pleurait et le garçon l'a embrassée.

- Mais...justement, c'était une fille !

- Ben quoi, ça a marché pour toi aussi, non ?

Ça lui ressemble bien. Après tout, il a toujours été seul.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Je me sens acculé contre un mur, et une fois de plus, aucune échappatoire possible.

- Tu...J'ai cru que tu étais amoureux de moi !

Je vais exploser tellement la chaleur me monte aux joues. Ai-je vraiment dis cela à voix haute ?

- Alors, tu étais vraiment tombé amoureux de moi ?

- Tu embrasses quelqu'un, tu lui tiens la main, tu passes des heures avec lui, sans te douter de rien ? Et après, tu vas oser me dire que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ?

Akihiko reste perplexe. Il continue de me fixer calmement de ses yeux gris.

Mon embarassament est tel que je n'arrive presque plus à respirer, mais je me force à poursuivre.

- Et cette fois...cette fois-là, où nous...nous...

Les yeux d'Akihiko s'agrandissent. Sa cigarette est éteinte depuis un bon moment.

- Comment as-tu pu accepter sans ressentir quoi que ce soit pour moi ? Même quand je t'ai proposé que...que...tu n'as pas compris mes sentiments ?

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment je parviens à dire enfin les mots que je rêve de prononcer à voix haute depuis tant d'années. Les larmes jaillissent malgré moi, de honte et de frustration.

- Tu es à ce point indifférent à ce qui t'entoure que tu ne réalises même pas le mal que tu peux faire autour de toi ! Et après, tu vas jouer au meilleur ami qui s'inquiète, et tu viens prendre des nouvelles sans prévenir ? Imbécile !

Finalement, je n'arrive plus à me retenir, je me détourne pour laisser couler les larmes. J'entends le bruissement de l'herbe derrière moi.

- Ne t'avise pas de me refaire le même coup qu'il y a 15 ans, Akihiko, ou alors je t'en colle une, cette fois-ci.

Le bruissement continue. Je sens une grande main chaude dans mon dos.

- Hiroki. Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi.

La surprise arrête le flot des larmes. Il a une voix si sincère.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu sais bien qu'alors, j'aimais Takahiro. J'étais tellement triste, je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pardon.

Je me redresse, à peu près lucide.

- Non, non, je m'excuse aussi. C'est du passé tout ça. Après tout, moi aussi, j'ai été stupide. Je veux dire, il faut être vraiment stupide pour proposer un truc pareil. J'ai pris une initiative sans en mesurer les conséquences.

Je souris malgré moi. "Creuser sa propre tombe", c'est tout à fait ça, décidemment. Il faut vraiment que je change de comportement si je ne veux pas mourir jeune.

- Maintenant, je suis avec Nowaki, et...je ne veux pas que nous soyions séparés.

Akihiko sourit en reprenant une cigarette. Bon sang, il ne pourrait pas faire un peu plus attention à sa santé ?

- Et moi, j'aime Misaki, et je ne veux pas non plus que nous soyions séparés.

Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, ralentis le tabac, bon sang !

Tiens, au point où on en est, autant le lui demander.

- Akihiko, je sais que c'est indiscret de ma part, mais depuis que j'ai su que toi et Takahashi-kun étaient ensemble, j'ai toujours voulu te demander...

Akihiko lève les yeux vers moi. Oulàh. Son regard est dur comme l'acier tout à coup.

- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas me demander si j'ai remplacé le grand frère par le petit ?

Euh...Instictivement, je reste parfaitement immobile. C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit de faire quand on est devant un animal sauvage prêt à bondir à tout moment.

- Pour te répondre, non. Ça n'a rien à voir. Et d'ailleurs, Misaki et Takahiro ne se ressemblent pas du tout.

- Ex...Excuse-moi, je suis stupide.

Akihiko se lève sans me démentir. C'est un peu cruel de sa part, mais après tout, je l'ai mérité.

Alors que nous revenons vers l'université pour qu'il rejoigne sa voiture, il me tend deux tickets.

- Je fais une séance dédicaces le mois prochain pour mon nouveau bouquin. Ça me fera plaisir de vous voir quand tout sera en ordre. Alors à bientôt.

- M...Merci. A...A bientôt.

- Si vous venez, venez dès l'ouverture, je ne garantie pas que je serai capable de rester jusqu'au bout.

Je regarde le coupé écarlate s'éloigner, les deux tickets en main.

...

Bon, cette fois-ci, il y en a un qui ne paie rien pour attendre !


	7. Chapter 7 : le pouvoir des mots

_**Bonjour amis lecteurs et écrivains ! **_

_**Nous voici donc au septième chapitre sur les dix de ma saga Egoist ! **_

_**Ainsi qu'à l'une des scènes les plus cruciales du scénario !**_

_**Sans plus de détails, je vous laisse apprécier ;-)**_

_**Comme toujours, les reviews sont très bienvenues !**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

En rentrant chez nous, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Je me doutais bien que Nowaki ne serait pas encore arrivé. Il rentrait déjà bien assez tard avant qu'on ne se dispute pour de bon, et ce n'est pas notre dernière scène de ménage qui va arranger les choses.

Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il devienne complètement invisible.

Je me demande même s'il passe encore par l'appartement. La seule preuve que j'ai de son passage quotidien, ce sont les plats qu'il continue inexplicablement de me préparer.

Je ne comprends pas.

S'il est toujours aussi attentionné, cela veut bien dire que tout n'est pas fini entre nous ? J'imagine mal qu'il fasse cela simplement par la force de l'habitude.

Alors, il a simplement décidé de prendre ses distances, le temps d'apaiser sa colère ? De faire le point ?

Mais pour combien de temps ? Pour quoi faire ?

Rah, Nowaki et ses coups de tête !

Alors que je souhaiterais justement lui expliquer une bonne fois pour toute de quoi il retourne...Enfin, au moins, cette fois-ci, je sais qu'il n'est pas reparti aux Etats-Unis.

C'est déjà ça.

Quand j'arrive au week-end, Nowaki n'a pas donné signe de vie de toute la semaine. Ayant fait une nuit blanche pour l'attendre (ce dont je me serais bien passé en pleine semaine, soit dit en passant), je n'ai pas réussi à déterminer quand et où il pouvait bien me faire ces plats. Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il profitait visiblement de mon absence en journée pour les déposer à ce moment-là.

Ça me dépasse complètement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à prouver ? Voit-il cela comme une punition ?

Ou alors...Non, j'imagine mal que la nourriture soit empoisonnée. Je veux dire, Nowaki ne ferait jamais une chose pareille...

En même temps, il peut devenir violent quand il s'agit de moi.

Je me souviens très bien de la volée que s'est reçue Myiagi quand il a tenté de m'embrasser. Chose que je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas comprise. Pour le coup, je me fiche bien de ce que Myiagi avait par la tête à ce moment-là. Il est assez tordu pour avoir voulu me faire une blague. A moins que, comme Akihiko, ce soit le genre de mec capable d'en embrasser un autre simplement pour le réconforter.

Encore un point qu'il me faudra éclaircir, si toutefois ça m'intéresse un jour. Pour le moment, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Nowaki.

Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être, cet idiot ?

Samedi, puis dimanche, je reste dans notre appartement sans sortir, dans l'espoir d'intercepter, sinon l'idiot en question, au moins la personne qui livre les plats.

Sauf que personne ne vient, ni quoique ce soit d'ailleurs. Heureusement que je ne suis pas assez naïf pour compter là-dessus, sinon je me serais laissé mourir de faim.

Je me contente donc tout le week-end de nouilles instantanées achetées le vendredi soir au convini. Au moins, l'isolement m'a permis de m'avancer largement dans mon travail.

Le lundi soir, les plats sont de retour.

Après 15 jours de ce régime, je suis à bout de nerfs.

OK. On arrête de jouer.

Ça ne me plaît pas du tout, mais le gamin ne me laisse plus le choix.

Il va falloir que je me rende à son lieu de travail. L'hôpital.

Or, la dernière fois que je m'y suis rendu...

Bref, espérons que personne ne se souvienne de moi. Et surtout, que je ne croise pas Tsumori !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'arrive en costume impeccable, gel dans les cheveux, pour paraître aussi différent que possible de la dernière fois. J'allais mettre les lunettes de soleil quand j'ai réalisé que ça ferait de trop. On risquerait de me prendre, soit pour un cosplayer de Matrix, soit pour un Yakusa.

A priori, ce léger déguisement suffit pour que je rentre dans l'hôpital sans me faire remarquer. Mais il faut encore que j'arrive au département puériculture, et ça, quand on est un homme seul sans gamin à prétexter, ce n'est pas gagné.

Quoique...Avec un peu d'imagination...

- Bonjour, Monsieur, c'est à quel sujet ?

- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où travaille le docteur Tsumori-sensei, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui, c'est pour quel patient ?

- Je n'ai pas d'enfant. Ou plutôt, pas encore.

- Ah...Oh !

- Oui, c'est bien cela. Moi et ma compagne avions pris rendez-vous avec lui. No...Kusama-sensei nous avait recommandé n'est que pour préparer la prochaine consultation. Ça ne sera pas long.

C'est que je commence à avoir l'habitude des thérapeutes...

Je ne suis pas sûr que mon excuse foireuse tienne longtemps, ni si la demoiselle a tout compris. Par contre, le fait que j'aie été capable de lui citer deux médecins du département de puériculture a visiblement fait son effet.

- C'est au rez-de-chaussé de l'aile gauche, à côté du département de maternité. Tsumori-sensei est de nuit aujourd'hui, donc il doit déjà y être.

- Merci beaucoup.

J'hésite quelques instants avant de franchir la porte vitrée du bâtiment en question. Non pas que je ne connaisse pas les lieux. Je n'ai posé la question à l'accueil que par pure politesse, pour avoir un alibi quand je ferai mon apparition sur place.

C'est juste que...la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, j'ai quand même frappé un des médecins (en l'occurrence Tsumori) et me suis enfui avant que quelqu'un n'appelle la police, Nowaki courant derrière moi.

Et puis surtout..J'ai peur de me retrouver nez à nez avec Nowaki. La secrétaire n'a rien dit à son sujet.

Je respire un grand coup avant de franchir le palier.

Une ribambelle de gamins entourent les médecins. Je repère Tsumori dans un coin, calepin à la main. Il manque de le faire tomber en me reconnaissant. Je me dépêche de le saluer avant qu'il ait le temps d'appeler la sécurité.

En me penchant bien bas, je prends le ton le plus respectueux dont je suis capable (en serrant les poings pour ne pas lui en coller une autre).

- Bonjour Tsumori-sensei, puis-je vous parler une minute ?

Il comprend à mon regard qu'il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible. Il reste interdit, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir.

- Rassurez-vous, cela ne prendra vraiment pas longtemps. J'aurai des conseils à vous demander au sujet de mon épouse. Vous savez de quoi je parle.

Les autres médecins écoutent la discussion, de toute évidence intrigués. J'espère qu'il a bien compris mon message. Lui seul en est capable, en tout cas.

Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas...Quitte à faire le cirque, autant bien jouer son numéro jusqu'au bout.

Nowaki, je te jure, tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

- Je..Ah oui, très bien, je vois. Je vous amène à mon bureau.

La surprise me fait lever la tête brusquement. Tsumori paraît embarassé, mais visiblement, il décide de jouer le jeu.

Malgré ma tentative un peu désespérée, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle gentillesse de sa part. Je me souviens alors qu'il est le meilleur ami de Nowaki.

D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas à ce titre qu'il nous a recommandé Hito-sensei ?

Il ferme la porte de son bureau derrière moi, avant de s'asseoir à sa table de consultation. Le bureau est extrêmement sobre. Tout blanc, avec une étagère, et le grand bureau qui trône derrière la fenêtre, avec dessus l'ordinateur, le téléphone et quelques dossiers ouverts.

Tsumori croise les mains devant lui et me regarde de son éternel air moqueur.

- Hé bien, cher monsieur, votre épouse aurait-elle du mal à supporter sa grossesse ?

- Arrête tes conneries, imbécile ! Où est Nowaki ?

- Chez moi.

- N..QUOI ?

- Doucement, ou j'appelle la sécurité.

Le salaud, l'enfoiré !

Il jette des clés sur la table, devant moi.

- Voici mes clés. J'en ai un double. Il doit être rentré à l'heure qu'il est.

Je regarde les clés en silence quelques instants comme si je ne savais pas comment m'en servir, tellement je suis perplexe.

- Je ne comprends pas...A quoi tu joues ?

- A son meilleur pote. Tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il n'y a absolument rien d'autre entre nous ?

- Parce que tu ne trouves pas mes doutes légitimes, suite à ton dernier numéro ?

- Mais tu étais si jaloux...Je n'ai pas pu m'embêcher de te taquiner.

Je me lève brusquement vers lui. En guise de menace, il approche son doigt de la sonnerie. Je me fige.

Et me rassois.

Après tout, entre Myiagi et Akihiko, je devrais m'être habitué aux blagues sadiques...

- Par contre, je te préviens, il ne veut absolument pas te voir. Je n'ai pas bien compris, mais il est vraiment blessé.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'aides à le rejoindre ?

- Un, parce qu'il n'est vraiment pas facile à vivre. Deux, pour qu'il aille mieux en réglant son histoire avec toi. Et trois, parce que j'en ai marre de faire la navette entre mon appartement et le vôtre.

- Pardon ?

- C'est moi qui ait joué au 'livreur de pizza' et crois-moi, j'en ai vraiment ras-le-bol. Même si Nowaki me repaye en ménage.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Ça me laisse sans voix.

- Vas-y. Au moins, pour me faire pardonner de mon numéro de la dernière fois.

- Arrête tes grands airs, tu vas faire quoi pendant ce temps ?

- Voir ma petite amie. Elle va être contente, à cause de l'autre idiot, j'ai dû espacer mes visites.

Et alors que je quitte le bureau, totalement perplexe, incapable d'émettre le moindre remerciement, Tsumori me claironne en ouvrant grand la porte :

- Et surtout, mes respects à votre épouse.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quand j'arrive à l'adresse indiqué et pénètre dans l'appartement, celui-ci est vide.

Tant mieux. Ça me facilite les choses.

Tendu comme un fil, je fais le guet à côté de la porte. Je regarde ma montre.

22h.

Il est censé avoir fini son travail, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire à cette heure ?

Aller au convini peut-être ? Ca lui ressemblerait bien.

Une heure passe...J'ai fini par m'asseoir mais j'ai trop peur de m'endormir.

J'en profite pour regarder autour de moi tout en guettant les bruits de l'extérieur. C'est franchement le bazar : des affaires qui traînent sur le canapé, les restes de la veille qui trônent sur la table de la salle à manger, papiers éparpillés sur le bureau, et j'en passe.

Inconsciemment, je commence à ranger un peu, en commençant par les livres.

Je lis les titres en même temps que je les empile dans mes bras. Il n'y a pas que des livres de médecine contemporaine. Je remarque aussi des recueils de poésie, d'histoire, de médecine traditionnelle, de géographie...

J'igonrais que ces deux-là, surtout Tsumori, étaient aussi curieux et cultivés.

Encore quelque chose que je ne soupçonnais pas. Combien de surprises me réservent-ils encore ?

C'est vrai que les rares fois où Nowaki a essayé de mentionner son ami, j'étais tellement obnubilé par ma vieille rancune que je ne prenais même pas la peine de le laisser continuer.

Pas étonnant que je ne sache rien.

...

Ah ! du bruit dans le corridor.

Je m'approche à pas de velours, oubliant complètement la pile de bouquins que je tiens dans mes bras. La serrure se déclenche, la porte grince...

_Clic..._

_Clac..._

_Nnnniiiiii..._

- ON NE BOUGE PLUS !

Les livres s'abattent sur la tête de Nowaki avant que je le jette à terre de tout mon poids.

Lui même laisse tomber quelque chose. Des fruits roulent à terre.

Alors, il était bel et bien allé au convini, finalement...

Une seconde plus tard, Nowaki est sur le ventre, fermement maintenu à terre le bras derrière le dos.

Mes vieux cours de kendo m'ont laissé de bons restes.

Je crois que Nowaki est un peu sonné par tout ce qui lui est tombé dessus.

Un ange passe. Jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mes esprits. Nowaki essaie de tourner la tête pour identifier son agresseur. Il repère les livres éparpillés autour de nous.

- Hi..._Hiro-san _?

Grillé. J'avais oublié que le bombardement de bouquins était ma signature.

- Lâche-moi ! A quoi tu joues ?

- Justement, on arrête de jouer.

Il essaie de se débattre en vain. Dans sa position, la taille et la force ne permettent pas de se libérer. Je resserre un peu plus mon emprise sur son bras.

Les semaines précédentes me reviennent en mémoire et nourissent encore davantage ma détermination.

- Bon, Nowaki, tu n'imagines pas tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te retrouver, alors tu vas la fermer et m'écouter bien sagement.

- Je...

- Tais toi et écoute.

Je libère mon emprise et le retourne rapidement sur le dos pour le regarder en face.

- Akihiko est un ami d'enfance, ni plus ni moins. Tu as bien dû le comprendre en tombant sur la photo.

- Tu...

- Oui, j"ai rêvé de lui. Et si tu veux savoir, ça fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que je refais ce rêve en boucle. Pour que tu le comprennes, il faut que tu connaisses un peu mieux le contexte.

Les mots défilent. Je lui raconte tout. Mon enfance, Akihiko, notre premier baiser. Sa solitude et sa gentillesse. Mon sale caractère précoce et mon ambition. Notre amour partagé de la littérature. Ses carnets.

Takahiro.

Notre première et dernière nuit, il y a quatre ans. Le vide qu'elle a laissé.

Ma première rencontre avec Nowaki, il y a quatre ans.

Celui-ci me regarde droit dans les yeux, en silence, visiblement ahuri.

Je tremble, mais je me force à continuer.

- Au début de mon rêve, je m'enfuyais une fois de plus de chez moi, et j'espérais bien retrouver Akihiko dans notre cachette. Il pleuvait des cordes, mais je m'en fichais tellement je pensais à lui.

Le regard de Nowaki se durcit. Je ne lui laisse pas l'occasion d'exprimer sa jalousie.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas là. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

Pas de réaction.

- Toi. Tu étais assis contre l'arbre préféré d'Akihiko.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il est vraiment lent à la détente quand il s'y met...

- Et ce n'est pas fini. J'...je..tu...

Là , ça devient embarassant.

- Tu...tu me disais...qu'Akihiko t'avait autorisé à venir à sa place. Tu...Tu as vu que j'étais trempé par la pluie...Tu...Tu...

Nowakil essaie de se redresser.

- Hiro-san...

- Non, je continue. Tu t'es approché de moi. Tu m'a embrassé. Tes mains...Tu...Je...

Rah, je n'arriverai donc jamais à terminer ?

Tiens ?

Nowaki s'est complètement relâché. Il est toujours allongé sur le dos, moi sur lui, les mains immobilisant les siennes, mais il ne cherche plus ni à se redresser ni à me contredire.

- Tu...Tu m'as serré dans tes bras, et j'ai tout oublié. Tu...Tu m'as réchauffé...

Les larmes montent. Bon sang, et dire que petit, je m'étais promis que plus tard, je ne pleurerai jamais...Tu parles !

- Nowaki...

Une larme tombe sur le visage de Nowaki. Je vois l'émotion qui le gagne lui aussi.

Alors...j'essaye encore une fois.

- Nowaki...Je...

Allez, dis-le, bordel !

- Je..Je..Je t'...

Rien à faire. Comme dans le rêve. Impossible de le dire.

Mon impuissance est immédiatement suivie par une explosion de colère.

- Et puis, qu'est-ce que je fais là, d'abord ! Tu t'es incrusté chez moi, tu as tout mis sens dessus dessous, tu décides de tout dans ton coin, tu t'en vas sans prévenir, et il faut encore que je te cours après !

- Hiro-san...

- Fous-moi la paix, veux-tu ? Tu m'énerves !

Je sens la chaleur monter au visage.

- Quand je pense que je t'ai déjà dis tout ça, et que tu as osé croire que je pouvais te tromper...En comparaison, j'ai fait beaucoup moins de cinéma au sujet de Tsumori-senpai.

Nowaki réagit au quart de tour.

- C'est un ami, lui aussi. Je te le jure, il n'y a rien entre nous. Je suis juste allé chez lui parce que...

- J'ai compris. C'est lui qui m'a dit où tu étais.

Je lui montre les clés de l'appartement. Nowaki reste à nouveau sans voix. J'en profite pour continuer.

- Et je retire tout ce que j'ai dit de mal à son sujet. Je comprends pourquoi c'est un ami pour toi. Tu réalises tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pendant que tu avais fugué de chez nous ? Quand je pense que tu as été assez exigeant pour lui demander de jouer au livreur !

Nowaki détourne les yeux, gêné.

- Hiro-san...Pardon...je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire...je suis vraiment...

J'étouffe ses mots inutiles avec un baiser. Un long baiser.

Je relâche la pression pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Garde tes excuses pour Tsumori.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau. Je glisse d'abord les mains sous sa poitrine, j'essaie d'être doux, mais la colère me reprend et j'arrache sa chemise sans me soucier des boutons qui s'éparpillent.

Nowaki essaie de se redresser. Aussitôt, je m'allonge de tout mon poids pour le plaquer au sol. Cette fois-ci, je ne bluffe pas. Je suis bien trop énervé pour avoir peur de toute façon. Enervé de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il me répète à m'en rendre fou.

D'une main, j'arrache ma propre chemise. Nous sommes tous les deux torse nu, allongés dans le hall d'entrée, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

De toute façon, Nowaki ne montre plus vraiment de résistance. Je relâche la pression.

Il ne bouge pas.

Je profite que j'ai les deux mains de libre pour déboucler sa centure et son jean. Il profite de sa liberté retrouvée pour faire de même sur moi. Nous nous déshabillons rapidement.

- Hiro-san...

- La ferme !

Je le baillonne à nouveau avec un baiser.

Puis je glisse dans son cou.

Je le taquine de ma langue.

Son souffle s'accélère...

A ce que je vois, il est beaucoup plus sensible que moi, au moins au niveau du cou.

Intéressant.

Je n'avais encore jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de découvrir ses zones érogènes. C'est le moment d'expérimenter.

Je fais le tour de son cou, tout en descendant avec les mains. Il s'excite rapidement.

- Argh...Hiro-san...je...

- Chut.

Je descends vers son torse, en commençant par le plexus, mes mains caressant ses côtes. Puis plus bas.

- Argh !

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire de victoire à chaque fois que je l'entends pousser un gémissement.

- Hiro-san, je...je vais...

- Détends-toi un peu, ou bien ça va faire mal.

Je remonte vers son visage, pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille :

- Après tout, c'est bien ta 'première fois', non ?

Les yeux de Nowaki s'agrandissent. Visiblement, il n'y avait même pas pensé.

Je souris ironiquement. 4 ans à coucher ensemble, et il est toujours puceau !

Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me regarde, indécis. Vais-je aller jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci ? Il doit sûrement se poser la question.

En réponse, je m'allonge tout contre lui et appuyant sur ses jambes pour les écarter.

Cette fois, c'est du sérieux.

Soudain, Nowaki réagit d'une façon complètement inattendue.

Il panique.

- Hiro-san, attends ! je...

Je relâche à nouveau la pression, pour voir ce qui ne vas pas.

Mais...il est mort de frousse, ma parole !

Il hyperventile, les yeux écarquillés, les mains crispées contre mes épaules.

Mon étonnement laisse place à l'irritation.

- Non mais je te jure, Nowaki...Après toutes les fois où j'ai cédé à tes caprices, tu réagis aussi mal ? Tu ne te sens pas un peu...égoïste ?

Mes paroles sont dures, et je le sais. Alors, pour compenser, je l'embrasse doucement.

Et lui glisse à nouveau dans l'oreille, tout près du cou :

- Ai confiance en moi, pour une fois, d'accord ?

Je m'allonge tout contre lui, prêt à reprendre.

- Moi aussi, je veux avoir confiance en toi."

Je conclue par le premier coup de hanche :

- Alors, laisse-toi aller !

Nowaki éclate de rire nerveusement. Son rire se transforme en gémissements quand je commence à l'étreindre pour de bon.

En fait, au début, j'avoue que j'avais peur de lui faire mal.

Mais lui même n'a plus vraiment l'air de s'en soucier.

- Ah...

Le silence s'installe. Nous ne disons plus rien. Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous dire quoique ce soit.

- Je t'aime.

C'est ce que me répète pourtant encore Nowaki à chacune de mes poussées.

- Je t'aime.

Il lève ses mains vers moi. Ses grandes mains chaudes. Il les glisse dans mes cheveux...Exactement comme...

Non, cette fois-ci, c'est Nowaki que je veux combler, et personne d'autre ne prendre plus jamais sa place !

De colère envers moi même, j'accélère le rythme.

- Hiro-san...

- Laisse-toi faire !

- Hiro-san...

Il a les yeux fermés, il semble ailleurs.

Mon regard se voile, je ne sais plus trop où je suis moi-même.

- Nowaki...

- Ah...

- Nowaki...

- AH !

Nos deux corps se tendent...Et retombent en même temps.

Je m'effondre sur lui, à moitié conscient.

Est-ce en rêve ou pour de bon que je prononce enfin les mots ?

- Nowaki...Je t'aime.

Il ouvre soudain les yeux. Il me regarde. Me sourit largement.

Non.

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas rêvé. Mais je veux m'en assurer un dernière fois.

En me redressant, pris de vertige, je le regarde encore un fois dans les yeux avant de sombrer.

- Je t'aime, Nowaki.


	8. Chapter 8 : quoi de neuf docteur ?

_**Bonjour amis lecteurs et écrivains ! **_

_Je ne sais pas quelle mouche m'a piquée mais voici déjà le chapitre 8, pour vous servir ! **Le chapitre 9 sera le dernier et le 10 un extra. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires / suggestions à ce sujet ! **_

_..._

_**Ce chapitre...Bref, je vous laisse la surprise ! **_

_**Les reviews sont la très bienvenue, comme toujours ! (Allez, les francophones !)**_

**_Bonne lecture !_ **

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Et flûte, les revoilà.

D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé de revoir Hito-sensei pour la dernière fois, ne serait-ce que pour faire le point et la remercier. Cependant, nous ne nous attendions pas à retrouver le vieux couple homophobe qui nous avait jaugé si dédaigneusement avant le premier rendez-vous.

Nowaki s'est tout de suite inquiété de ma réaction et n'a pas attendu pour agir. Malgré ses efforts pour rester discret, j'ai bien remarqué son petit manège : en faisant mine de feuilleter la pile de magazines étalés sur la table basse devant nous, il l'a mise soigneusement hors de ma portée.

Je crois que mon dernier assaut chez Tsumori l'a un peu traumatisé.

A vrai dire, je crois que je me suis autant traumatisé que lui.

Cette nuit passée ensemble dans le hall d'entrée, c'était...assez... intense, je dois dire. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a pris. J'aurais bu un litre de saké que j'aurai peut-être agi de la même façon. Il faut croire que tous ces remarques que m'avait faites Hito-sensei au sujet de mon manque d'initiative, ajouté aux récents évènements au sujet d'Akihiko, m'ont vraiment, _vraiment_ monté à la tête.

Cela ne me ressemble pas du tout de cogner et de crier à la porte d'une chambre fermée, d'assaillir quelqu'un et de le plaquer à terre pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, puis de...de...disons...de prendre le dessus...plus ou moins littéralement.

Inversement, cela ne ressemble pas du tout à Nowaki de disparaître de la circulation pour exprimer sa jalousie, ni de paniquer quand son conjoint prend des initiatives. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours accepté mes quelques rares gestes d'affection avec un sourire calme et confiant. Tellement confiant, d'ailleurs, qu'il en parvenait presque à m'énerver parfois.

Rien que de repenser à tout ce qui s'est passé...

Bref...disons que ces dernières semaines encore plus chaotiques que d'habitude ont été une parenthèse dans notre vie de couple.

Mon réveil-matin est revenu, enfin, à la maison.

Il est toujours aussi impulsif et imprévisible que d'habitude, mais je m'y suis fait. Quant à moi, et bien...je n'ai finalement pas changé. Après les quelques moments de folie que je n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à comprendre (mais _qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sang ?_), ma timidité naturelle a repris le dessus. Sauf quand je me mets en colère, bien sûr.

Durant les deux semaines qui ont suivi, la vie a donc, enfin, repris son cours.

Un raclement de gorge me fait sortir de mes pensées.

Le vieux couple continue de nous fixer bêtement. J'essaie à nouveau de leur lancer les regards les plus meurtriers dont je dispose : l'attaque spéciale anti-SMS, l'attaque spéciale Takahashi, et même l'attaque anti-Myiagi. Mais rien n'y fait. A croire qu'ils se sont immunisés depuis la dernière fois.

Le regard spécial anti-Myiagi aurait pourtant dû suffire.

Mince.

Fidèle à moi-même, je n'ose plus rien faire. Je me contente de fulminer dans mon coin, tête rentrée, poings fermés, dents serrées. Je suis à bout de patience...Mais aussi à court d'idées.

Depuis que Nowaki et moi nous sommes réconciliés, voire peut-être même, depuis notre première rencontre, un sentiment nouveau s'est progressivement emparé de moi.

La révolte.

Si la société était un peu plus tolérante, je suis sûr que jamais je n'aurais eu - que jamais _nous _n'aurions eu - tous ces problèmes. Je ne suis pas en train de rejetter la faute sur les autres, non, loin de là. Je pense juste que cela nous a encore plus compliqué la vie. Ne serait-ce que par peur du regard des autres. J'en ai assez de devoir me cacher – de devoir _ nous_ cacher. Au point de pas même pouvoir tenir la main à mon petit ami sans jeter d'abord un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

Je suis encore et toujours gêné par les démonstrations d'affection de Nowaki en public. Il ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais réalisé et ne le comprendra sans doute jamais. Mais depuis, je me suis dit que c'est peut-être justement le moyen qu'il a trouvé, _lui_, pour lutter contre cette injustice.

A moins qu'il soit tellement naïf et innocent qu'il ne voit pas de mal à ce que deux hommes s'aiment exactement comme s'aiment un homme et une femme. Ça lui ressemble plus. Nowaki n'est pas du genre militant, ni moi non plus.

C'est sans doute cela qui explique que nous n'ayons encore jamais parlé de la situation des couples homosexuels au Japon.

Il faut reconnaître que jusqu'ici, nous avons bien d'autres chats à fouetter.

Bref.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux vieux recommencent à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Je surveille la pile de magazines comme le samourai tâte le manche de son katana.

Le temps lui-même semble retenir son souffle.

Le silence est de plus en plus pesant.

Soudain, je sens une main prendre la mienne. Ce geste inattendu me fait sursauter.

- No...Nowaki ?

- Laisse-moi faire.

J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Nowaki se rapproche de moi. Je reste figé sur place, effaré. Je tourne finalement la tête dans sa direction. Et tressaille.

Son regard bleu est encore plus glacial que la fois où il a cru que je l'avais trompé. J'ignorais qu'une telle chose était possible. Or, c'est justement le vieux couple qu'il est en train d'assassiner du regard.

Il garde ma main dans la sienne. Il les pose bien en évidence sur son genou en m'attirant contre lui.

Je reste prostré. Il pourrait me prévenir, je ne sais pas moi, faire un signe, me demander mon avis !

Les deux mégères manquent d'avoir une attaque. Ce dernier numéro a finalement raison de ma patience.

Personne d'autre ne nous regarde...

Alors, je me détends, et ajoute mon propre regard meutrier à celui de Nowaki.

Après tout, il a raison. Tous les amoureux du monde peuvent se tenir la main tranquillement, et nous, nous ne pourrions même pas nous asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre ?

Nowaki relâche la pression pour croiser ses doigts avec les miens.

Embarassé, les yeux baissés, je referme malgré tout mes doigts sur les siens.

- Bonjour, mes...

Hito-sensei se fige. Un ange passe.

Son regard se remplit d'étoiles. Ça y est, la fan-girl est de retour.

Quant aux deux vieux, ils s'enfuient en silence par la porte laissée entr'ouverte.

xxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà comment nous nous retrouvons dans le beau bureau bleu et vert, face à nos tasses de thé, dans un silence aussi embarassé qu'au premier rendez-vous.

Hito-sensei nous sert le thé tranquillement, un sourirre lumineux aux lèvres Je jurerais l'entendre chantonner.

Pourtant, Nowaki et moi n'en menons vraiment pas large.

Nous restons muets comme des carpes, rouges de honte, chacun regardant dans une direction différente (et surtout pas Hito-sensei). Nowaki n'a jamais été autant fasciné par les couleurs de la lampe de bureau, quant à moi, je m'obstine à garder les yeux baissés sur le service à thé.

Hito-sensei s'asseoit tranquillement sans engager la conversation.

Finalement, Nowaki se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

- Heu...Hito-sensei...nous sommes venus pour vous annoncer que ce sera notre dernière consultation. Nous vous remercions pour tout.

Nous la saluons tous les deux.

La thérapeute, tout sourire, se contente de boire une gorgée.

- En vous aprecevant tout à l'heure, je dois vous dire que je m'en suis un peu doutée.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le silence retombe.

- J'en déduis qu'il est passé beaucoup de choses depuis notre dernier rendez-vous.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Puis-je vous demander ce qui a provoqué le déclic ?

Question inévitable que nous redoutions tous les deux. Nowaki et moi nous regardons, gênés. Il est hors de question que je révèle à Nowaki que je suis allé la voir sans lui en parler. Quant à Nowaki, visiblement, il n'a pas plus envie que moi de revenir sur le sujet.

Il prend la parole à nouveau.

- Hito-sensei, excusez-nous, mais pour cette fois, nous ne souhaitons pas revenir dessus. Disons que nous avons vraiment...discuté et...clarifié les choses entre nous.

Difficile de faire plus vague, mais je salue l'effort, tout en espérant que notre thérapeute ne le prenne pas trop mal.

Je jette un coup d'oeil craintif en sa direction...

On croirait qu'elle va sautiller sur place.

Rah, décidément, pour une Japonaise, elle manque singulièrement de tenue ! Et surtout, impossible de comprendre ce qui lui passe par la tête !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus ! Si vous saviez comme cela m'a fait plaisir que vous vous soyiez mis d'accord avant de me répondre ! Cela ajouté à votre réaction dans la salle d'attente, ça me suffit largement !

Elle remplit à nouveau nos tasses. Nous sommes tellement silencieux par rapport aux précédentes séances que le thé se boit beaucoup plus vite ue d'habitude.

- Vous savez, depuis vingt ans que je fais ce métier, j'en ai vu défiler, des échecs amoureux, je peux vous le dire. Rares sont les couples qui s'aiment vraiment. Dans votre cas, néanmoins, je n'en ai jamais douté.

Elle se rassoit avec un sourire malicieux.

- Par contre, vous êtes si maladroit que je n'avais aucune idée du temps que cela allait nous prendre...

J'ignore la remarque. Un chiffre a attiré mon attention.

_Vingt ans ?_

Vu sa tête, Nowaki a pensé à la même chose que moi.

- Excusez-moi, docteur, mais quel âge avez-vous ?

- Nowaki !

Hito-sensei éclate de rire à cette impolitesse. Je suppose qu'elle est flattée, mais tout de même...

- J'ai 47 ans.

QUOI ?

Non...impossible ! Nous en restons scotchés.

Miracle de la nature, chef d'oeuvre de la chirurgie esthétique ou make-up absolument irréprochable? Les trois à la fois peut-être ? Nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais.

Le miracle en question s'éclaircit la gorge. Son ton redevient professionnel :

- Revenons au sujet, si vous le voulez bien. Qu'auriez-vous à dire sur l'un ou l'autre désormais ? Qu'en est-il désormais de vos problèmes de communication ?

Nowaki me jette un coup d'oeil. Ce serait donc à moi de prendre la parole ? Il s'en sortait très bien sans moi...

Mal à l'aise, je déglutis avec difficulté. Je pare au plus court.

- Disons que nous nous faisons désormais beaucoup plus confiance. J'ai enfin pu évoquer un sujet qui me tenait à coeur depuis longtemps.

- Quel sujet ?

Elle le fait exprès. Elle le sait très bien !

- Une partie de mon passé dont j'avais sous-estimé jusqu'ici l'importance.

Et je ne dirai rien de plus. Je ne rien laisser échapper qui ferait comprendre à Nowaki que je ne le lui en ai pas parlé en premier, et je ne veux pas non plus tout déballer pour la énième fois. Non, franchement, ça suffit.

Le silence retombe, et Hito-sensei se tourne vers Nowaki.

- Et vous ?

Il a le teint cramoisi. Je me demande ce qui lui prend. Il ouvre enfin la bouche.

- Eh bien, pour ma part, j'ai bien compris tout ce que Hiro-san voulait me dire. Par contre...

Par contre ?!

- Par contre...je ne lui ai pas confié grand chose en retour.

Il reprend une gorgée de thé, puis me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Plus exactement, pas encore.

Ses yeux brillent étrangement. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous mijote une fois de plus ?

Je regarde alternativement Nowaki, puis la thérapeute, comme si j'espérais qu'elle me soufflerait la réponse. Elle n'a pas l'air surprise par sa dernière remarque mystérieuse. Elle conserve un visage impassible derrière sa tasse de thé.

- Vous trouverez le bon moment sans tarder, j'en suis sûre.

Elle se lève. Nous l'imitons.

- Encore merci pour tout.

- Je vous en prie, c'était un plaisir.

Je jette un dernier regard circulaire autour de la pièce. Quand je pense à tout ce qui s'est passé en seulement trois mois...

En nous accompagnant vers la sortie, Hito-sensei confirme ma pensée :

- Je dois vous dire que je suis impressionnée que vous ayiez progressé aussi vite. En seulement cinq séances, c'est vraiment...

- Cinq séances ?!

Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai coupé la parole, mais Nowaki.

Hito-sensei se mord les lèvres, puis rougit.

Quant à moi, je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Trois consultations en trois mois, plus une consultation privée, soit en tout quatre séances...Ce qui veut dire...

La colère me monte brusquement au nez.

Mais une fois de plus, Nowaki me prend de vitesse.

- Tu es allée la voir sans me prévenir !

Je fais volte-face :

- Tu peux parler !

- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu...

- A cause d'Akihiko, figure-toi ! Pour éviter _justement _les malentendus !

- Encore Usami-san ! Tu sais que c'est à cause de cette histoire que...

- U...Usami-san ? Akihiko ?

Nous nous interrompons tous les deux, intrigués. Toujours debout près de la porte, Hito-sensei répète lentement les deux noms, l'un après l'autre.

Je blanchis d'un coup. Ce n'est pas possible...Je me suis laissé emporter !

Encore quelque chose que je voulais _précisément _éviter...

La connexion se fait, l'excitation monte, et la thérapeute rayonne à nouveau en trépignant sur place.

- Vous voulez dire, _Usami-sensei _? LE plus brillant élève de l'université Teito ? LE plus jeune gagnant du prix Naomori ? LE lauréat du prix Kikukawa il y a quatre ans ? Le ...

- Oui, oui, oui, c'est lui, encore merci pour tout et...

Je tente de m'enfuir mais c'est trop tard. Hito-sensei me prend les deux mains en poussant des cris perçants. Nowaki recule instinctivement devant un tel déploiement d'enthousiasme.

Quant à moi...

- Hi...Hito-sensei !

- Quant je pense que vous étiez secrètement amoureux de lui et qu'il a toujours ignoré vos sentiments ! Un amour secret pour un futur génie littéraire, quelle histoire ! Digne de ses livres ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour pouvoir lire ses premiers carnets !

- Que...

- Comment il était quand il était petit ? Quel genre d'histoire il écrivait ? Est-ce qu'il était déjà aussi beau et intelligent ? Dans quel environnement a-t'il grandi ?

- Nowaki, au secours !

Elle ne lâche pas son emprise. Heureusement, Nowaki intervient avant qu'elle ne débite tout le contenu de notre précédente consultation.

- Euh...Excusez-moi, mais nous devons...

Elle me lâche pour mieux l'assaillir à son tour, en lui prenant les deux mains.

- Pourriez-vous m'aider à le rencontrer ? Je possède tous ses livres, je les connais par coeur !

Exactement ce que je craignais.

- Excusez-moi, _docteur_, mais c'est hors de question ! D'ailleurs, la semaine proch...

- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

- C'est déjà fait, merci.

- Je..je vous fais un rabat sur vos prochaines consultations !

- Parce que vous insinuez que nous aurons à nouveau besoin de vos services ?!

- Mais...pardon, ce que je veux dire...c'est...

- Non, non et non !"

- Hiro-san...Nous lui devons bien ça, non ?"

Pour la première fois depuis l'attaque de la fan-girl, Nowaki a enfin ouvert la bouche. Et ses quelques mots font l'effet d'une bombe.

Hito-sensei retient son souffle, pleine d'espoir.

Le traître...Il a un faible pour elle, c'est sûr ! Cette fois-ci je me fâche.

- Non mais, vraiment, Nowaki! On a payé pour venir ici, je te signale ! On ne lui doit rien du tout ! Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on doive _tout_ ce qui s'est passé à la perspicacité de Hito-se...

Je jette un coup d'oeil dans sa direction quand je réalise ce que je suis en train de dire. Elle a l'air vexée. Mais il est hors de question que je m'excuse. Ben quoi, c'est vrai, après tout !

Je me reprends et baisse d'un ton.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Akihiko a été déjà suffisamment impliqué comme ça, je ne vais certainement pas l'embarasser davantage. Il a déjà assez de soucis avec les fans sans que je lui en amène chez lui!

- Tu n'as qu'à la recommander comme une connaissance. Après tout, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, c'est lui qui t'a encouragé à suivre la thérapie de couple, non ? Ca lui fera peut-être plaisir de la rencontrer ?

Je me tais, furieux. Ça m'apprendra à tout lui raconter !

Le soit-disant docteur n'attend même pas que je réponde.

- Oh, merci, merci merci ! Quand pourrai-je le voir ?

Je lâche les mots à contre-coeur. De toute façon, je sais que j'ai déjà perdu.

- Demain. Pour qu'on en finisse vite. Promettez-moi que vous allez vous tenir !

Mais elle nous salue frénétiquement, et nous souhaite une bonne soirée entre deux nouveaux remerciements et trois "à demain !".

Je marche à toute vitesse, aura démoniaque déployée, bouillonnant intérieurement de toujours laisser les autres décider à ma place. Nowaki n'essaie pas de me calmer.

Finalement, la colère laisse progressivement la place à la peur...Je sens qu'un nouvel orage va éclater.

Cette fois-ci, Akihiko va me _tuer._...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, je pose un doigt tremblant sur le bouton de l'interphone d'Akihiko, Hito-sensei frétillant derrière moi.

- Bonjour, c'est le foyer Usami.

- Bonjour, Takahashi-kun, c'est...

- Entrez, il est là.

Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Takahashi qui nous ouvre, mais Akihiko l'a devancé.

- Alors, Hiroki, tu as à nouveau le caf...

Il se tait brusquement.

Ses yeux se posent sur la "jeune" excitée qui trépigne à côté de moi.

Encore une fois, je n'ai nulle part où me cacher. Alors, j'essaie de faire les présentations .

- Heu...Akihiko, tu vas comprendre, il s'agit de...

Mais elle n'a même pas la patience de me laisser terminer.

- Hito Mayumi, thérapiste, enchantée ! J'ai eu le plaisr d'accompagner Kamijou-san et Kusama-san ces trois derniers mois ! Je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer !

Elle salue avec frénésie, rayonnante de joie.

- Kamijou-san m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

Akihiko reste silencieux et impassible, comme toujours.

Il pose les yeux sur moi. Deux billes d'acier.

- _Hiroki..._

- Je...je vous laisse !

Je tente de m'enfuir mais Akihiko me rattrappe par le col avant de fermer la porte derrière nous.

Nowaki, IDIOT!

xxxxxxxxx

Finalement, ça a été moins terrible que je le craignais. Akihiko a juste laissé s'épuiser l'avalanche de questions avant de lui offrir son nouveau livre ainsi qu'une invitation à la dédicace de la semaine prochaine.

J'ai bien cru que Hito-sensei allait nous embrasser, mais elle s'est contentée de nous remercier copieusement en nous souhaitant une bonne semaine.

Alors, _se tenir_, ça voulait dire ça pour elle ?

Assis à côté de Suzuki-san, j'observe avec appréhension Akihiko qui fume en silence devant moi.

- Hiroki.

Sa voix de baryton résonne dans le salon.

- Ou...oui ?

- Ne me refais _plus jamais_, tu entends, _plus jamais_ ça.

Je me penche, le feu aux joues.

- P...P...Pardon.

Sur le palier, je me retourne, hésitant.

- Euh...Et...Pour la semaine prochaine, c'est toujours possible...?

- _Possible_ ? Après tout ce que je viens de subir ?

Je me tais, crispé. Tant pis. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à en parler à Nowaki.

Mais quand je m'éloigne...

- _Obligatoire_, tu veux dire, oui !


	9. FIN : confidences, confessions (2)

_**Bonjour amis lecteurs et écrivains ! **_

_**Merci de lire ces lignes, car ça veut dire que vous m'avez suivie durant les 8 précédents chapitres jusqu'à celui-ci, qui est le dernier ! **_

_**J'ai dû mal à croire que c'est déjà fini après un peu plus d'un mois d'écriture...Quand je me consacre à quelque chose, je suis peut-être un peu trop motivée pour mon bien. **_

_**Bref ^^. **_

_**Si je reçois des avis en ce sens, je vous écrirai un chapitre supplémentaire, une petite histoire indépendante qui sera postée comme un 10ème chapitre. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis et faire des suggestions ! **_

_**Comme c'est le dernier chapitre...Je n'en attends que plus ardemment vos retours ! **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :'-)**_

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Cui cui, cui cui, cui cui...

Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'arrive.

- Cui cui, cui cui, cui...

_Clic. _

J'éteins la sonnerie en soupirant. Certes, c'est moins violent, mais je crois que je ne m'y ferai tout de même jamais.

Voici la dernière trouvaille de Nowaki en matière de réveil, pas plus tard qu'hier, après que je lui aie dit que je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il me réveille tous les jours à sa façon (avant que je n'y sois trop habitué).

Dès le lendemain, il a ramené un réveil aux bruits de la nature. Quatre sonneries au choix.

C'est la première matinée depuis et je le regrette déjà. Je n'ai jamais rien compris à cette manie de réinventer la nature chez soi. Ce n'est pas cela qui va nous rapprocher d'elle. Et surtout, les bruits enregistrés sont vraiment ridicules.

J'ai essayé toutes les sonneries du réveil, hier, plusieurs fois. La chute de la cascade, qui me rappelle la chasse d'eau, les braiements de chèvre, qui m'ont fait sauter au plafond alors que j'étais parfaitement réveillé, quand au bruit des vagues...disons que ça ne vaut guère mieux que les chutes d'eau.

Ne restaient plus que les gazouillements d'oiseau qui conviennent à peu près.

Nowaki a cru bien faire, une fois de plus. Quel maladroit...En même temps, je suis vraiment mal placé pour le dire. Je n'ai pas osé refuser son cadeau. Je me suis dit qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, je lui devais bien ça.

Bref.

Je m'étire, prêt à me lever pour le petit déjeuner qui m'attend, bien que je n'entende pas un bruit, ni ne sente les odeurs habituelles de cuisson.

Tandis que je m'étire, mon bras heurte quelque chose à côté de moi. Je jette un coup d'oeil.

Nowaki.

...Il ne s'est pas réveillé !

Mon premier élan est d'aller le secouer mais je me retiens juste à temps.

Après tout, il peut bien se reposer un peu. J'imagine que ses horaires de fou à l'hôpital ont fini par avoir eu raison de lui. S'il continue comme ça, c'est lui qui va s'user la santé.

Ceci dit, si on ne se dépêche pas...

Je contemple son visage endormi. C'est une occasion tellement rare...L'envie me prend de faire le petit déjeuner en le laissant dormir encore un peu, mais vu mes talents culinaires, c'est une mauvaise idée.

Et si...?

Et si pour une fois...?

Une idée ridicule me passe par la tête.

Je rougis de gêne. Puis me retiens de ne pas éclater de rire.

Oh, et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Souriant en moi-même, je m'étends doucement contre lui en glissant les mains le long de son corps, du torse à ses cheveux en passant bien sûr par le cou. Il commence enfin à s'ébrouer.

Mes mains dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches comme il aime si bien me le faire, je lui murmure à l'oreille, mon souffle dans son cou, sourire au coin des lèvres :

- Bonjour, Nowaki-san.

xxxxxxxxxxx

La mélodie habituelle de fin de cours retentit pour la deuxième fois dans les couloirs. Je réalise distraitement, sans raison, à quel point nous nous fions aux réveils et aux sonneries en tout genre dans notre vie de tous les jours...

Takahashi s'enfuit sans demander son reste, comme les autres. Je crois que sa dernière tentative pour m'adresser la parole l'a définitivement découragé de venir me poser des questions à la fin du cours.

Je soupire. Je suppose que j'aurais pu faire un effort avec lui, tout de même. Ce n'est pas une rigueur excessive qui va aider les étudiants à s'intéresser pour de bon à la littérature...

Non, c'est ridicule. Seuls les meilleurs comprennent l'importance d'une telle rigueur, et c'est à eux que s'adresse mon cours !

Takahashi devrait avoir compris ça avec Akihiko, non ?

En même temps, ce n'est pas en le surprotégeant de cette façon qu'Akihiko va lui apprendre les rigueurs de ce monde...C'est même tout le contraire : il est du genre à se renfermer sur lui-même et à s'entourer de nounours dans un appartement luxueux !

Voilà ce que je rumine en me dirigeant vers le bureau, entre autres choses, dont la soirée dédicace prévue ce samedi. Décidément, je suis dans la lune aujourd'hui.

Un courant d'air brutal sur le côté m'ébouriffe brusquement les cheveux.

Je me retourne, intrigué. J'ai juste le temps de voir Takatsuki filer comme une flèche vers le bout du couloir. Je n'ai même pas le temps de vérifier s'il est débraillé ou non.

Bon sang, ne me dites pas qu'ils se sont fait pincer pour de bon, cette fois-ci ?

Un peu plus inquiet que je ne voudrais l'avouer, j'accélère le pas vers le bureau en m'efforçant de ne pas courir.

Quand j'ouvre la porte en trombe, j'y trouve un Myiagi, abattu, un gros nuage noir flottant sur la tête, avec des livres éparpillés un peu partout.

Je ne sais pas depuis quand ça lui a pris, mais depuis quelques temps, il lui arrive quelques fois de balancer une pile de livres pour exprimer sa colère. A croire que j'ai déteint sur lui.

Je n'ose pas poser mon sac ni engager la conversation. Le doute continue à me tirailler. Ont-ils été surpris, oui ou non ?

Finalement, je me décide à prendre la parole.

- Myiagi-sensei, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais si jamais vous avez des soucis avec l'université, vous pouvez compter sur...

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore, Kamijou ?

Il relève la tête brusquement. Son visage est encore plus sombre que je l'imaginais. Rien à voir avec sa moue moqueuse habituelle.

Il me fixe de ses yeux noirs, sourcils froncés. Il a l'air aussi agacé que la fois où il m'a convoqué pour l'affaire du lancer de craie.

Et après, on s'étonne que je tende rarement la main pour proposer mon aide...

Je suis irrité une fois de plus par ce revirement de situation, mais je ne me démonte pas. Après tout, rester froid et poli en toutes circonstances envers mes collègues reste ma spécialité.

- Excusez-moi si j'ai mal compris, mais j'ai vu Takastuki-kun s'enfuir tête baissée vers l'autre bout du couloir. Et quand j'arrive, vous êtes muet comme une tombe. Que voulez-vous que je pense ? Vous vous êtes faits surprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Myiagi s'agrandissent. La stupeur s'y mêle à l'exaspération.

- Hein ? Pas du tout ! C'est juste ce gamin qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui...

Alors, c'était juste l'explosion d'une _scène de ménage _? Dans l'_université_ ?

Presque furieux, j'abats mon sac sur la table. Oui, décidément, ça m'apprendra à m'inquiéter pour les autres !

Aussi insensible que d'habitude à mon humeur, Myiagi regarde par la fenêtre ouverte en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Comme c'est un gamin, et qu'en plus nous avons un grand écart d'âge, il est obsédé à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, à ses débuts...

- Et en même temps, il ne me dit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par me balancer toute sa rancoeur à la figure...

Encore un point commun.

- Il ne comprendra donc jamais que je l'aime comme il est ?

Je souris malgré moi, en sortant mon bentô.

- Si vous voulez, pour vous aider à résoudre vos problèmes de couple, je peux vous recommander quelqu'un.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Le samedi matin, Nowaki et moi partons tôt pour nous rendre dans le parc d'attraction au coeur de Tokyo, avec la grande roue.

C'est une idée de Nowaki pour se faire pardonner de son comportement de ces derniers temps. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais comme d'habitude quand il veut nous organiser un tête-à-tête, il a particulièrement insisté.

Je lui dois bien ça, moi aussi, d'autant plus qu'il a accepté de m'accompagner à la soirée dédicace sans la moindre hésitation.

D'habitude, je fais tout pour éviter ce genre d'endroit bruyant et artificiel, sinon nous nous y serions rendus plus tôt. Mais je savais que cela ferait plaisir à Nowaki. Je l'ai toujours perçu comme un grand gamin, et lui-même ne fait rien pour me démentir. Après tout, quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, une de ses fusées à eau avait failli m'atterrir dans la figure.

Son regard émerveillé quand nous quittons la file d'attente confirme mes pensées.

- Regarde, Hiro-san !

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, je jette un coup d'oeil dans la direction qu'il m'indique et me fige d'horreur.

Des mascottes. Trois.

Un lapin, un nounours et une créature mignonne un peu bizarre du genre que seuls les Japonais osent inventer.

Des gamins tout sourire piaillent autour d'eux tandis que leurs parents ont toutes les peines du monde à les empêcher de bouger pour la photo.

Ne me dis pas que...

- On y va, Hiro-san ?

- Je...Quoi ?!

- Allez, ça nous fera un bon souvenir.

- Pas question. Hors de question que je m'embarque là-de...

A peine ai-je le temps de le réaliser que je me retrouve coincé entre le lapin et le nounours, Nowaki m'enlaçant derrière moi. Le photographe se trouble un instant avant de retrouver rapidement son sourire commercial.

- On sourit messieurs ! Monsieur, devant, souriez, s'il vous plaît.

Dans tes rêves, le vieux !

_Clic !_

La troupe se disperse tandis que je me dirige à toute allure dans la direction opposée, la tête rentrée comme une tortue dans mon manteau, Nowaki sautillant joyeusement derrière moi.

Je siffle entre mes dents :

- On se calme, gamin. Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu entends ? Plus _jamais_.

Nowaki chantonne, le regard dispersé aux quatre vents.

- Hé, ho, tu m'écoutes ?

- Et si nous faisions les montagnes russes, maintenant ?

Rien à faire. Ah, je te jure, les gosses...

D'ailleurs, tandis que nous faisons la queue, une classe entière passe à côté de nous pour les autos-tamponneuses. Nowaki les regarde sautiller, rêveur. Bien qu'il ait toujours été un peu puéril, il a toujours été doué avec les enfants. Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il a choisi de les soigner. Et à force d'y penser, je me demande si je n'ai pas eu toujours ce désir, moi aussi.

Mais pour le moment, il y a un autre gamin dont je dois m'occuper.

- Hé, Nowaki, donne ton ticket, c'est à nous !

- Hein ? Oh, excusez-moi monsieur.

Le gardien de l'attraction prend le ticket tandis que je lâche un soupir.

La scène se reproduit plusieurs fois. Dès que nous terminons une attraction et que des enfants se montrent un peu bruyants - or les occasions ne manquent pas dans ce genre d'endroit - Nowaki ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir la tête ailleurs.

Entre deux stands, j'aperçois Myiagi et Shinobu, chacun une glace à la main. On dirait vraiment un père et son fils. Myiagi me fait signe avant de s'éloigner avec son protégé.

Le midi, nous faisons une pause pour manger des takoyaki. L'après-midi est plus tranquille. Nous nous asseyons tranquillement à une table pour déguster des mochi avec du thé.

Le moment de tranquilité que j'attendais depuis le début.

- Atttends un instant, je reviens.

Je me lève devant Nowaki interloqué et m'éloigne vers le plan d'eau.

Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet emballé que je pose précautioneusement devant lui. Il me fixe les yeux ronds.

- Que...?

- Ouvre. Mais fais très attention.

Muet comme une carpe, il dénoue lentement le noeud qui tient légèrement le papier et découvre enfin le contenu.

- Un...Un poisson rouge ?

J'avais repéré un stand de vente à proximité du plan d'eau. Je savais qu'il avait toujours souhaité un animal de compagnie, je le _savais. _

Son sourire s'élargit jusqu'aux oreilles, il a des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage de plus en plus éberlué de Nowaki.

- Mais...c'est dans trois semaines !

- Je sais. J'ai juste pensé que c'était un moment approprié.

Le visage de Nowaki commence enfin à s'éclairer. Il regarde de plus près le poisson rouge.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne voulais pas d'animaux à la maison ?

Je soupire.

- Un poisson rouge, ça passe encore. Par contre, c'est ton poisson, c'est toi qui t'en occupe !

Il éclate de rire à mon air renfrogné.

Et comme je le craignais, il se lève pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Non mais...!

- Merci, Hiro-san. C'est le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie. Et tu ne sais pas à quel point.

Nous rentrons chez nous à pied, pour prolonger le moment passé tous les deux, Nowaki fredonnant un air avec son poisson à bout de bras dans son sac d'eau.

- Hiro-san, comment tu as su pour mon anniversaire ? Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir dit.

Cette question innocente me fige d'indignation.

- Ah, parce que, _en plus, _ tu as fait exprès de me le cacher ? J'ai dû le demander à Tsumori et je m'en serais vraiment bien passé, crois-moi !

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de fouiller dans les papiers de Nowaki, c'est pour ça que je m'y suis pris autrement. Néanmoins, Tsumori n'a pas lésiné sur les moqueries quand je suis allé le voir. D'autant plus qu'il a trouvé un peu suspect qu'on lui ait nettoyé et rangé de fond en comble l'appartement avant son retour.

Nowaki et moi marchons en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponde, embarassé.

- Et bien...je n'avais pas spécialement envie de te le cacher, crois-moi. C'est juste que...

Il s'interrompt pour regarder tout autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as reconnu quelqu'un ?

Il s'arrête et reprend la parole, sur un tout autre ton.

- Il y a un café par là, on peut y aller ?

- Hein ?

- On pourra parler là-bas.

- Pouquoi pas chez nous ? On va être en retard pour la séance dédidace. Akihiko m'a fait promettre de venir au début.

- Il est 18h, ça commence à 21h. On a largement le temps. On n'a qu'à manger un petit quelque chose en même temps.

Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qui lui est encore passé par la tête quand je me rappelle ses paroles chez la thérapeute : _je ne lui ai confié grand chose en retour. Ou plutôt, pas encore._

Alors, ça y est ? Il va enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? C'est peut-être le moment ou jamais.

- OK, ça me va.

Le café est plutôt calme pour un samedi soir. Ce qui me convient très bien après notre journée de folie au parc d'attraction.

Nous sommes attablés devant deux salades et un thé. J'ai eu ma dose de glaces, de râmen et de mochi pour l'année qui vient. Apparamment, Nowaki aussi.

Il boit une gorgée de thé avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu sais, si jusque maintenant...je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon passé...C'est parce que j'y trouve rien à dire, tout simplement. J'ai passé mon enfance dans l'orphelinat. J'ai arrêté mes études et j'ai trouvé un petit boulot chez le fleuriste pour devenir indépendant le plus vite possible. Non pas que j'ai été mal traité, au contraire, je pense que j'ai eu une enfance très heureuse et je remercierai jamais assez les gens qui s'occupent des gamins là bas. Seulement, comment dire...Je n'avais pas spécialement d'objectifs, je voulais seulement subvenir à mes propres besoins.

Il fait une pause, le regard dans le vague. Je le laisse plongé dans ses souvenirs, interdit. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, alors je me tais.

- Je ne t'ai jamais donné la date de mon anniversaire, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment la date de ma naissance. C'est la date où j'ai été recueilli par l'orphelinat. Alors, tu sais, jusque maintenant, je n'avais jamais accordé d'importance particulière à cette date. Au contraire, chaque année, ça me rappelle d'où je viens, et tous les souvenirs qui vont avec.

Je me fige. Mince...comment aurais-je pu y penser ?

- Nowaki...je suis désolé...je n'aurais pas dû fouiller dans tes affaires...

Nowaki sourit en regardant le fond de sa tasse. Il lève le regard vers moi. Un regard doux, bleu lagon.

- Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment ma date d'anniversaire non plus, ça n'a aucune importance. Tu m'as offert un très beau cadeau et une merveilleuse journée, qui n'est pas encore terminée.

Je rougis à cette allusion. Je suppose qu'il ne parlait pas que de la séance dédicace.

Nowaki poursuit en s'approchant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux autour de moi.

- Tu sais, tu ne m'aurais pas offert de cadeau d'anniversaire, j'aurais été tout aussi heureux. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est d'être avec toi.

Je fronce les sourcils une fois de plus à cette remarque innocente.

- Dans ce cas-là, nous n'avons qu'à relâcher le poisson ! Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

Nowaki se rassoit en me regardant d'un air joueur.

- Trop tard, il est à moi maintenant.

Et flûte. Je me suis fait avoir !

- Hiro-san, à partir de maintenant, ce jour sera celui de mon anniversaire. D'accord ?

Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, je l'aurais rabroué en lui lançant à quel point je trouve ça riducule. Mais après ce qu'il vient de me raconter, je comprends à quel point c'est important pour lui.

Je comprends aussi, enfin, pourquoi il tient autant à avoir une vie familiale : ses bentôs, ses gestes affectueux et spontanés, la maison, le poisson rouge, les enfants, les jeux...Tout ce qui est cher à Nowaki correspond à l'image qu'il se fait du foyer idéal.

C'est à moi de lui apporter ce bonheur.

Gêné, je regarde ailleurs pour lui répondre.

- Si...Si tu veux.

Son regard s'illumine. Je rougis en retour.

- Nowaki...est-ce que tu souhaiterais...

Il me regarde, interrogateur.

- Oui ?

Devrais-je le lui demander maintenant, après tout ce que nous avons déjà traversé récemment ?

Non. Je me dégonfle au dernier moment.

- Excuse-moi, je m'embrouille. Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire.

Nowaki n'est visiblement pas dupe mais il sourit en retour à mon silence.

- Je comprends. Nous avons eu une grosse journée.

Lorsque nous sortons du café, il m'attire à moi pour m'embrasser. Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas le temps de résister.

- Merci, Hiro-san.

- I...Idiot !

Deux heures plus tard, nous nous rendons tranquillement vers la cité des congrès pour la séance dédicace, en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une question me revienne brusquement à l'esprit.

- Au fait, Nowaki...C'était quoi ton délire avec les plats préparés ?

- Hein ?

- Quand tu étais chez Tsumori !

- Que...Ah !

Il me répond en fuyant mon regard.

- Eh bien, disons...que ça m'embêtait que tu ne te nourrisses que de nouilles instantanées.

A mon tour de regarder ailleurs.

J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu être aussi attentionné, même en pleine dispute. Non, je n'y crois toujours pas.

Quand nous approchons vers l'entrée noire de monde, je m'approche de Nowaki.

Doucement, je lui prend la main.

Et croise nos doigts.

Akihiko est sans doute derrière la porte, aussi impassible que d'habitude, Hito-sensei, en train de trépigner d'impatience dans la queue, et Misaki, en train de bouder dans son coin.

Nous, nous continuons d'avancer.

Main dans la main.

FIN


End file.
